


Episode 1-12 - "The Survival of Hope"

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 1 - "Seeking the Past" [12]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: With war against the Reich looming, the Aurora is dispatched back to Universe S4W8 to find the Remnants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first used the term "Remnant" in November 2013. How was I to know BioWare would be using it in Mass Effect: Andromeda? :-p

**Teaser**  
  
_Ship's Log: 2 July 2641; ASV Aurora. Captain Robert Dale recording. I'm pleased to record that the warp drive system overhaul that Commander Scott required is now complete. With our repairs completed I am looking forward to departing on whatever mission we are called upon to complete next._  
  
_We have yet to receive a replacement for the_ Koenig _, which stayed behind to provide additional support for the Colonial Refugee Fleet. It remains to be seen whether we will receive the replacement ship before we embark on a new mission._  
  
  
Robert finished putting in the morning ship's log and took a sip of coffee. It was replicated and lacked the flavor of the coffee he could have gotten from Hargert in the Lookout. But with departure imminent, he thought it best to save time by eating breakfast in his quarters.  
  
Well... that wasn't entirely his motivation.  
  
He looked back as the shower door opened. Angela stepped out with a towel wrapped around her from shoulders to hips, revealing muscled arms and legs. Her wet hair glistened in the soft light of his quarters. He smiled at her and gestured to the plate of eggs and pancakes he'd replicated for her. "Hungry?"  
  
She responded by leaning over him and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks." She settled into the chair opposite him and began to partake of the breakfast while drying off. "You were up early."  
  
"Yeah." Robert gestured toward his computer monitor. "I wanted to make sure all of the dock paperwork was in order."  
  
"Well, we got that damned Cylon drive out and over to the tech people where it belongs," Angel said. "And Scotty's finished the drive overhaul. It looks like we're ready."  
  
"Mostly. There is something I wanted to show you." Robert picked up a digital pad and handed it to her.  
  
Angel set her egg-covered fork down to accept and read it. Her brow furrowed. "You're expanding our torpedo locker? Two hundred extra torpedoes for the ship?"  
  
"It seems reasonable."  
  
"S4W8," Angel sighed.  
  
"Nothing new from there," Robert said. "Just the same reports of Reich activity near Krellan Nebula. The Fourth Fleet's on position in the region. And I hear they're forming a Ninth Fleet to join Lithgon's forces. But it'll be a week before they can get into place."  
  
The reminder of the possibly imminent war in a universe where Nazi Germany prevailed in World War II turned the breakfast into a working one. Angel let her expression turn into a frown as she sat the pad down. Her appetite drained away. "Have another dream?", she asked.  
  
"Not last night," Robert said. He grinned thinly at her. "Thanks to you, I think."  
  
She returned the grin, even if she didn't feel it. "That's sweet of you. But I'm just... worried, I guess."  
  
"We all are."  
  
"Not about Nazis. Not about Cylons either. About you. You're blaming yourself for what's coming," she pointed out.  
  
Robert couldn't deny it. "I have good reason. It's my fault."  
  
Angel's temper flared. " _Dammit_ , Robert," she hissed. "Stop this failed messiah crap. You made a bad call. But let's face it. Nazis, Robert! _Nazi's for Christ's sake!_ We're going to end up at war with them anyway!"  
  
"It's how soon that is that worries me," Robert remarked.  
  
"Alright. Yeah, you're not going to stop this." Angel shook her head. She pushed the plate away. "You know what? I'm done with breakfast. I'm going to get dressed and check on Cat." She stood from the chair.  
  
Robert opened his mouth to call out to her. But he said nothing as she entered the bedroom. He couldn't think of anything to say. Anything that she'd accept, anyway.  
  
_She'll calm down_ , he assured himself. _She's just being protective of me, I need to recognize how protective she is._  
  
He said nothing further, even after Angel stepped out in a brisk pace. She'd left in such a hurry she hadn't even taken the time to brush out her wet hair.  
  
Robert decided to finish his breakfast. But he only got a few bites into it when he received a call over the ship intercom. " _Bridge to Captain Dale_ ," the chirping Alakin voice of Lieutenant Jupap said.  
  
Robert sighed and hit the response button on his desktop. "Dale here."  
  
" _Admiral Maran is calling over IU radio for you._ "  
  
"Relay it to my quarters." Robert looked down to make sure his uniform undershirt had no stray bits of breakfast on it in the moments before Maran's gray-haired visage appeared on his screen.  
  
The Gersallian admiral looked none the worse for wear. " _Captain, I've been informed that_ Aurora _'s drive overhaul is complete and you're due to launch today?_ "  
  
"Yes, Admiral," Robert replied.  
  
" _That's good news_ ," Maran answered. " _Because we have a mission for you. Something we think is suited for the_ Aurora." His expression shifted to show the weight of what he was about to ask. " _S4W8, Captain._ "  
  
Robert frowned. They'd had enough experiences in that universe so far. It was one of those alternate timeline types of universes, and one with a particularly nightmarish outcome to history; The "Third Reich" of that universe now stretched across entire sectors of space and commanded a starship force that was potent and dangerous. Robert and the others had been the ones to accomplish first contact with the Reich, actually working with them to deal with pirates that based themselves in the Krellan Nebula along their border.  
  
But then, of course, had come 33LA. "Anything else on the diplomatic initiatives, Admiral?", Robert said. "I can't imagine the Reich will be happy to see us around given what happened at 33LA."  
  
" _Still no response to diplomatic contact attempts. We're seeing continued Reich fleet activity near Krellan, but our analysts are starting to believe this may be saber-rattling, or even a feint. Admiral Lithgon's continuing to observe near our end of the nebula._ "  
  
"So, if it's not trying to get them to talk, what is it?', Robert asked.  
  
Maran put his hands together on the desk. " _According to your report of the first meeting with Captain Lamper, he spoke of something called 'the Remnants'._ "  
  
"He did. I got the impression they were Humans who defied the Reich."  
  
_"We have confirmation that this is true. The Phosako have informed us that a grouping of these Remnants have been moving on the periphery of their space recently. We would like you to make contact with them._ "  
  
"As in you want us to meet these 'Remnants' and get to know them."  
  
" _Yes. We'd like to know more about them. And, if possible, to take them as an ally should the Reich attack._ "  
  
_Which is probably a certainty at this point._ Robert nodded. "We'll jump to S4W8 once we're out of here."  
  
" _I'll have coordinates relayed to you. There are several Phosako patrols in the region that will provide assistance. I needn't remind you that relations with the Phosako are of immense importance in this time. Make sure everyone maintains their diplomatic composure._ "  
  
"Of course, Admiral."  
  
" _I look forward to hearing your report on the first contact, Captain. Maran out._ "  
  
Robert reached for the communications key after Maran's image disappeared. "This is Captain Dale to Bridge. Inform the Command Staff we have new orders. I want everything ready for our scheduled launch."  
  
" _Yes sir._ "  
  
And with that done, there was little Robert could do save finish his rapidly-cooling breakfast.  
  
  


**Undiscovered Frontier  
_"The Survival of Hope"_**

  
  
  
Most of the Command Staff were in the Main Conference Room when Robert arrived. "Sorry if I'm running late," he said. "I was just conversing with Admiral Kermayis about getting our final replenishment done as highest priority. We can't afford delays in launching."  
  
As Robert took his seat, he noticed two chairs were empty. Barnes' chair, obviously, although Lucy was supposed to be taking it up for the moment, and Meridina's chair.  
  
_Right. They went planetside this morning._  
  
"Admiral Maran has new orders already?", Julia asked.  
  
"Direct from President Morgan," Robert confirmed. "We're heading to the frontier of Phosako space."  
  
"Back to Naziverse, then," Leo muttered.  
  
"Exactly." Robert put his hands on the table. "They want us to make contact with the Remnants."  
  
"The who?"  
  
To answer Leo's question, Julia spoke up. "When we made first contact with Captain Lamper, he said something about the _Aurora_ being too large and powerful to be a Remnant ship."  
  
"They must be the outcasts of the Reich and its conquests," Jarod said. "With nowhere to go in Human-inhabited space, they'd have to head out into the frontier."  
  
"So what, they're freedom fighters?", Angel asked.  
  
"Presumably, although more likely they're more like the Colonial Refugee Fleet," Jarod replied. "Constantly moving through space, having to stay ahead of the Reich's expansions. At best, maybe getting to settle a planet every generation or so and getting pushed off when the Reich's explorers find them."  
  
"I'm guessing the President would like them on board in the event of a war," Julia noted. "But that doesn't sound like they'd be very capable of fighting one."  
  
"Not directly," Jarod agreed. "But there's still so much we don't understand about Reich space in S4W8. The Remnants could have knowledge of how things work in the Nazi Empire. Worlds with viable resistance movements. Political divisions within the Reich government. We already saw some evidence for that."  
  
"You mean the fact that Captain Lamper treated that SS guy like he was a rabid dog needing a leash?", Angel said, smirking.  
  
"Exactly." Jarod nodded. "If we're going to war, this is information we can use."  
  
"And the Remnants could know it," Robert said, finishing the thought. "So our objective is to find them and open a dialogue."  
  
"The Phosako were polite, but I'm not sure they'll want us poking around on our frontier." Julia shook her head. "I doubt 33LA endeared us to them either."  
  
"We're scheduled to link up with a Phosako patrol cruiser, the _Diligence_ , tomorrow," Robert answered. "Apparently the Phosako actually want us to meet the Remnants. They'll be helping us locate them."  
  
Caterina actually grinned. "Oh, that's great! I like the Phosako."  
  
"They didn't quite like us, dear sister," Angel reminded her.  
  
"I'm not sure you can say one way or the other," Leo pointed out.  
  
"They seemed all right tae me." Scotty leaned ahead in his chair. "What concerns me is these Nazi scunners. Dinnae tell me they might nae be showin' up."  
  
"We have no reports on Reich activity in that zone," Robert said. "But I'm sure Cat and Jarod will be keeping an eye out." Robert eyed the chronometer. "Well, I know we all need to make final launch preparations, so I won't keep you. Any questions?"  
  
"I've got one." Julia tapped the table. "We don't have a support ship anymore. What's Command doing about that?"  
  
"I'm told one will be assigned to us shortly," Robert replied. "But I wasn't told anything beyond that."  
  
"Good to know we'll be going in without that backup," Angel muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
"We do what we can," Robert said. "Julia, can you message Meridina with the new plans?"  
  
"I'll do that right away."  
  
"Good. Alright everyone, this meeting is over. Let's get to work."  
  
  
  
  
Lucy Lucero stood amidst the vaulted ceilings and thick columns and felt a sense of wonder tempered by her irritation. She expressed the latter by fidgeting with the blue robe over her shoulders. It turned out that comfortable wear was not always a perk of having super mind powers or life force energy or whatever you wanted to call it.  
  
Meridina looked at her with bemusement as they crossed the Courtyard of the Great Temple. "It is not wise to keep a _Mastrash_ waiting."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Lucy answered. In truth it wasn't as great a sacrifice to don the robes as Lucy otherwise felt. What was more aggravating was that they were likely to depart today.  
  
But instead of preparing _Aurora_ for launch, she was down here dealing with this " _swevyra_ " stuff.  
  
_Okay, so I have all of these powers now, but I still have other stuff to do_ , she thought. Loudly.  
  
She knew it was loud because Meridina faced her with patience written on her expression. "I understand this is an imposition, Lucy," she said. "But these things must be done."  
  
"Your boss wants to see me… why? They don't trust you in doing this?"  
  
"There are some…. issues, perhaps," Meridina remarked delicately. "Although I am hoping you are finding compensation in seeing this place."  
  
Lucy looked over the structures around them again while they approached the main building. It almost reminded her of pictures of big European cathedrals, not counting the fact that instead of high spires and roofs they were built circular and round. It was still quite stunning, especially when one looked back over the sprawling capital of the Gersallian Interdependency in the valley below, with all of the tall building spires shining in the yellow sun of Gersal. _They've had interstellar government since before the Greeks had city-states_ , Lucy thought. It did give her a sense of humility. Among the explored universes so far, the only species that could claim a similar age of interstellar reach were the Asari in M4P2 and the Goa'uld of R4A1.  
  
As they entered the structure there were more robed individuals milling around. Some had blue robes, like those being worn by Meridina and Lucy, while others were in simple light cream-colored ones and a few reds. "So the colors of the robes mean something?", Lucy asked.  
  
"They can," Meridina said. "The light-colored ones are for those who work with the Order but do not have _swevyra_ attunement sufficient to wield our power. The blues are us. And the red are those of our Knights assigned to security at our Temples."  
  
"Any other colors I should know about?"  
  
"Green denotes those who are not skilled at combat but have great abilities for healing," Meridina continued. "And purple is for _Mastrash_ s. Purple with blue trim are for _Mastrash_ s on the Council."  
  
"What's the difference between that last set? I mean, between a _Mastrash_ and one who's on the Council?"  
  
"It is an issue of denoting one's time in the Order. To get a seat in the Council they must provide decades of service and show incredible understanding of the way the energies of the universe and of our life force intertwine."  
  
"So basically, they have to put their time in and show they've been keeping up on the work," Lucy said.  
  
"Yes, that is one way of putting it," Meridina said.  
  
They approached a door flanked by some of the red-robed security people. They looked intently at Meridina and Lucy and gave Lucy the uncomfortable feeling her brain was being picked at. "What's behind here?", she asked, looking up and up and up at the high double doors of what looked like fine crafted wood.  
  
"The Council and Assembly Chamber," Meridina answered. "The Council meets here and can hold sessions with an audience."  
  
Once inside the doors, Lucy muttered, "And by audience you mean a crowd big enough for a football game."  
  
It was like entering a great stadium from the floor level. Across from her and around were rows and rows of seats stretching skyward. In the middle of the chamber there was a large round table made of stone, finely carved and designed. Chairs ringed the table.  
  
Beyond the table, in an indention within the wall beyond the table, there was a vaulting painted image. Lucy looked up at the image. The figure was a woman, tall and graceful-looking, wearing a tattered robe and holding a _lakesh_ blade. The _lakesh_ was painted as if it had an otherworldly light to it, more light than substance. At her feet were a series of figures in dark clothing. "Is that…?", Lucy began, walking up to the giant picture.  
  
"It is Swenya, yes," Meridina answered. She took in a breath and didn't disguise her own awe. "It was not contemporary, unfortunately. Much of our art of the time was lost in the Uprising of the Brotherhood."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"Those who had given in to darkness," Meridina continued. "A secret clique under the _Mastrash_ Kohbal that attempted to usurp control of the planet a hundred years after Swenya's death. They were inevitably defeated and destroyed. But they caused great suffering before they were driven off Gersal."  
  
"That sucks," Lucy muttered. She walked up toward the altar or whatever it was at the foot of the painting. Several surfaces glinted in the light: protective glass coverings. Lucy looked down at a tattered pair of blue robes. "Let me guess," she said. "Swenya's?"  
  
"Yes," Meridina said. "Her robes… her sandals…" Meridina rested a hand on the glass covering in the center, "...and her _lakesh._ "  
  
Lucy looked at the _lakesh_ of Swenya. It had no blade that was visible. The hilt was rounder than that of the _lakesh_ Meridina used. "It looks like your hilt design changed over the millennia."  
  
Meridina answered with a nod.  
  
"Does the blade work? I mean, you could use it in ceremony?"  
  
"Sadly, no. It was broken millennia ago and it never functioned afterward."  
  
Lucy looked back at the case and the sword within. She put a hand on it. The idea of fixing the sword came to her. Silly, perhaps, but it would be something to see the _lakesh_ of a woman who was evidently considered the heroine and founder of the Gersallian order.  
  
"It is quite the sight, is it not?"  
  
Lucy and Meridina turned from the artifacts of Swenya and faced a new arrival in the chamber. The older, wolf-haired Gersallian man drew a pleased smile from Meridina. " _Mastrash_ Ledosh." She bowed her head respectfully. "This is Lieutenant Lucy Lucero."  
  
" _Mastrash_ is a word for 'Master', isn't it?', Lucy asked while giving a bow of her head too.  
  
Ledosh returned the gestures respectfully. "I believe that is an approximation that works in your Human tongue." Ledosh looked over Lucy. "Your _swevyra_ burns brightly. Meridina tells me your training is progressing well?"  
  
"I suppose," Lucy said. "I've had to use my, uh, 'powers' a few times already."  
  
"Lucy is a quick thinker, _Mastrash_ ," Meridina said. "I cannot give her enough credit in that regard."  
  
"Well, that is good to hear."  
  
"So, uh, how is this going to work now?", Lucy asked.  
  
"You will be trained in the basic uses of your power," Ledosh said to her. "Should you choose to join our Order, you will be trained in more advanced techniques."  
  
"Joining your Order means…"  
  
"Well, you would come to Gersal," Ledosh answered. "We would give you further instruction in our ways here at the Temple. In time you would serve in the field alongside a knight like Meridina. When judged ready, you would be made a Knight yourself."  
  
"So I'd have to leave the _Aurora_ ," Lucy pointed out.  
  
"Well, yes," Ledosh said.  
  
"Why can't Meridina train me? Besides, she's in the fleet, why can't I be as well?"  
  
Ledosh drew in a sigh. He gave Meridina a careful look that was returned evenly. "Young lady, Meridina's current status is something of an exception to the rule. Our knights do not usually serve with armed services. Our place is to protect the innocent and administer justice, not to serve as military personnel."  
  
"Oh. Well." Lucy shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I can see why that's your policy. But I'll tell you right now, _Mastrash_ Ledosh, that I have no intention of leaving the _Aurora_."  
  
"I understand," Ledosh said. Lucy noticed his expression remained passive and accepting. Nevertheless she got the feeling he had not liked her answer. "That is your choice."  
  
" _Mastrash_ , would it not be permissible to train her further in anticipation that Lucy could then train other Humans in ways that more closely fit various Human cultural practices?", Meridina asked.  
  
Ledosh looked at Meridina with consideration. "You mean to emulate how we dealt with the Dorei."  
  
"It seems the most reasonable course to take," Meridina said. "Humans have their own cultural views and concepts, indeed, still have many diverse ones from what we have seen."  
  
"You will remember, Meridina, that our introduction of the Dorei to _swevyra_ did not go smoothly."  
  
"Oh?" That piqued Lucy's curiosity. "What happened?"  
  
Meridina lowered her head. "There were…. difficulties. The diversity of religion and race among the Dorei, much like your own species' diversity, prompted distrust between nations that had closer relations to Gersal and those that did not."  
  
"The Dorei had yet to form their Federation," Ledosh said in elaboration. "We drew closest to the most spiritual and friendly of the Dorei nations, like the Astra and Lushan. Others felt endangered by this. Once _swevyra_ began to be trained among those Dorei nations those who were not as close to us became aggressive and hostile. Other factors went into play as well, but the result was what the Dorei call their First Unification War. Millions of innocent Dorei died."  
  
"It sounds like an obvious side-effect of First Contact, though."  
  
"Perhaps," Meridina allowed. "But it was not in keeping with our purpose. Our inability to assert our neutrality led to attacks on our people as well. In the end, the Dorei states that formed the Dorei Federation won the war, although a second one was required thirty years later after the equally disastrous First Contact with the Jeaxians to finish unifying the Dorei."  
  
"I apologize for the impromptu history lesson, Lucy Lucero, but it is necessary for us to illustrate the reluctance my people would have to contemplating the training of Humans outside of the Order."  
  
"And so you think people wouldn't approve because they're afraid it'll cause conflict between Human states."  
  
"It is perhaps more complicated than that, but basically the answer is yes." Ledosh nodded. "They would rather not train you at all than train you outside of the Order and its rules."  
  
"So, bottom line is, Meridina can only show me the basics," Lucy said. "After that I either have to leave the _Aurora_ or give up on learning more."  
  
"This Order is built upon sacrifices of such sorts, yes," Ledosh said. "We have all made them." He looked to Meridina.  
  
Lucy did too. Meridina shook her head. "It is nothing. I appreciate how close you are to the others on _Aurora_."  
  
Lucy said nothing to that. She supposed she shouldn't be shocked at it, after all. These people were warrior-monks or what have you, naturally they'd want to instill discipline and train someone like that.  
  
"Making a decision at this point will not be necessary for you, Lucy Lucero," Ledosh said kindly. "It will still be some time while Meridina teaches you the basics of _swevyra_."  
  
"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "And I suppose I only get the cool memory metal sword if I sign up?"  
  
"The _lakesh_ , you mean?" Ledosh smiled and nodded. "Yes. They are the symbol off those who serve with us."  
  
"Right. Yeah, I get that." Lucy looked back to the display of Swenya's relics. Lucy's eyes settled on Swenya's weapon, to be precise. "Has anyone ever managed to make Swenya's blade work?", Lucy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No. Not for thousands of years,," Ledosh said.  
  
"Do you ever try?", Lucy asked. "I mean, just to see what it was like? I'm guessing it was one of your species' first attempts at a memory metal construct like that."  
  
"There are certain… requirements one must fulfill to even be allowed to touch the hilt," Ledosh said. "Actually trying to activate the blade within has no standing rule in our Order."  
  
"Huh." Lucy turned to him. She offered a hand. "Well, whether I come back to sign up for the robes and knight stuff or not, it was a pleasure to meet you, _Mastrash_ Ledosh."  
  
Ledosh considered her hand for a moment before smiling and accepting. "Ah, yes, your handshake." he nodded. "May whatever choice you take be the calling in your heart, Lucy Lucero. _Mi rake sa swevyra iso._ "  
  
  
  
They were walking out of the Temple again and toward the shuttlepad when Lucy looked to Meridina. "It's pretty lovely here."  
  
"It is," Meridina agreed.  
  
"Everyone sacrifices, he said," Lucy pondered. "What was your sacrifice?"  
  
Meridina remained silent for a moment. "My sacrifice was to lose my father," she admitted.  
  
"Huh?" Lucy furrowed her brow. "What happened to your father?"  
  
"He is a _Mastrash_ as well", Meridina admitted. "Once I agreed to be _swevyra_ , I was no longer his daughter. I was his student in the Order."  
  
Lucy took that in. "Yeah, that's rough," she said.  
  
"I believed the cost was worth it." Meridina felt a pang of sadness. "We all make sacrifices for what we believe in. You are already familiar with the things one might have to endure in doing the right thing, yes?"  
  
Lucy's skin crawled. She knew precisely what Meridina was referring to. "I don't like thinking about that," Lucy said to her. She flashed back to that damned room in the Duffy home. She remembered terror and pain at the hands of Patrick Duffy. "Being tortured to death wasn't something I expected to happen," Lucy mumbled.  
  
"I can only be grateful you were rescued," Meridina said quietly. "I am truly honored, Lucy, to have you as a student in _swevyra_."  
  
Lucy took in a breath and recovered from those old memories. "Yeah. I'm glad too. And thank you for showing me how this stuff works." She grinned thinly. "Or, at least, showing me what you can show me."  
  
"Simply because I cannot show you the more extensive abilities does not mean I cannot advise you in developing your power on your own," Meridina said, her voice low. "I could not show you things, but I am morally obligated to make sure you do not dabble in the darker powers that misuse of _swevyra_ can cause."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense," Lucy answered. She brought up her left arm and pulled the robe sleeve back enough to reveal her multidevice. She tapped a key on it and brought up the chronometer. "Given the time, maybe we should get going. The ship's due to launch in an hour."  
  
"That is advisable, yes," Meridina noted.  
  
  
  
  
The bridge crew was all set when Robert got to the bridge. Lucy was again in Barnes' place at Engineering, reminding him again of how Zack and Tom were gone. "And will be for the rest of the year, probably," Robert mused to himself under his breath.  
  
"All moorings are clear," Jarod said. "We're no longer connected to the station."  
  
On the viewscreen they could see the vista of Gersal's surface and its western ocean below them. A Gersallian dreadnought starship loomed ahead, nearly the same length as the _Aurora_ but wider.  
  
"Impulse engines to one quarter," Locarno said.  
  
"I thought thrusters only in these places, Nick?", Julia asked.  
  
"It's an old Starfleet tradition," Locarno answered, grinning. "To make sure the Captain is awake and paying attention. But you're right. Switching to thrusters. 20 kph and rising."  
  
Robert and Julia exchanged sly grins at Locarno's remark.  
  
_Aurora_ 's thrusters gently pushed her out of the confines of the docking space they had occupied. Once they were fully clear Locarno returned the ship to one quarter impulse. _Aurora_ picked up speed. Soon they were away from the station and making for sufficient open space to jump. "Establishing link to Harris Station for jump," Jarod said. "I'm getting the necessary telemetry."  
  
"Jump when ready."  
  
It never got old for them. Watching space split open with an interuniversal jump point of swirling green color. That sensation that rippled through you as you passed between universes.  
  
They emerged on the other side at Harris Station. Several warships from various Alliance member states were milling about the station. They were the nucleus of a new fleet for self-defense with an increasing amount of original construction to join starting toward the end of the year. There were a few ships _Aurora_ 's size to be seen. A Dorei battle starbird, two FedStars battleships, an Alakin capital warbird with sleek winged form and red and yellow coloring to contrast to the purples and blues of the Dorei starbird. It was a demonstration of all the various ship aesthetics that existed in the Alliance. The diversity of the Allied systems in action.  
  
"Set a course for the Phosako frontier, Mister Locarno," Robert said. "Warp 9.2."  
  
"Course laid in," Locarno answered "I'm using the coordinates Admiral Maran provided. We should be there right on schedule."  
  
"Engage when ready."  
  
_Aurora_ turned away from Harris Station and jumped to warp speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With war against the Reich looming, the Aurora is dispatched back to Universe S4W8 to find the Remnants.

Caterina had turned over the bridge science station to one of the junior science officers so she could return to the Science Labs, 1 in this case, to continue another project. Angel soon arrived with a container of food in one hand. "You missed dinner, Cat," she said, her voice partly scolding. " _Again._ "  
  
"Sorry," Caterina answered, wincing. "I just got really busy here."  
  
Angel put the plate down at the work station beside where Cat was working and looked at the screen. She recognized it as raw data being examined. "Isn't Jarod handling the computer scrubbing and fixing?"  
  
"That's already done," Caterina insisted. "This is something else."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's the data we recovered from that Darglan data site at 33LA," Cat answered. "I've been making some progress restoring some of the files that were lost or only partly downloaded before we had to get out."  
  
"Right." Angel put a hand on her sister's shoulder reflexively. Being reminded that she had nearly lost her sister twice in the span of a month was not welcoming. "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What's so important about it?" Angel asked. "So important you're spending most of your free time in here now?"  
  
"Angel…. that other data facility said there was a full-scale Darglan Facility in this universe," Cat replied. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"You're worried the Nazi jerks might find it first, aren't you?", Angel said.  
  
"Exactly! If I can find any data on its location, we'll know for sure if it's in danger of being found or not."  
  
"Right. That makes sense." Angel tapped the food container. "But you're still going to have to take breaks to eat, little sister."  
  
"I had a nice lunch, I'll be fine."  
  
Caterina made a face a moment later as a very audible growling noise seemed to come from her stomach. Angel crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
"Okay, so I didn't eat lunch today," Cat admitted.  
  
"Cat, I love how enthusiastic you can be about things, but you need to remember to do things like eat too. You're still recovering from what happened on the _Pegasus_..."  
  
An involuntary shudder went through Cat. "Please, don't remind me about that," she sighed. "Please."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"I'll eat in a moment, okay? I just want to see if this data compiling routine will…."  
  
Before she could finish, the data on the screen stopped flowing. An error message popped up.  
  
"Ugh. I was so close," Cat groaned. "So _close_."  
  
"How about you eat, get some rest, and come back at this fresh tomorrow?", Angel suggested.  
  
"You're probably right," Caterina sighed. She looked to Angel. "So, are you moving back in with Rob?"  
  
"Are you ready for me to?", Angel asked. "You've been having nightmares."  
  
"Yeah, but I did well enough last night," Cat answered. "I'm starting to sleep better. Really. Go be with him, sis, I'll be fine."  
  
Angel sighed at that. It seemed that between Cat and Robert she was spending most of her time not sleeping but hugging someone gripped in bad dreams. At least if it was getting better for Cat…  
  
  
  
  
The nightmares came to Robert again.  
  
The familiar imagery returned. The cybernetically-enhanced alien from M4P2. The girl in the red and gold clothing. Lamper with his eyes shining an inhuman blue. The ruins of the New Liberty Colony. Strange warships blasting _Aurora_ repeatedly. Same as always.  
  
He heard a scream. Robert turned and watched Julia, stripped down to what looked like undergarments, writhing in agony in a metal chair. "Julie!" He reached out to her.  
  
But he couldn't get to her. He was in a dark room. A star burned outside the window. "You can't save them all," a man's voice said. Robert turned and saw a strange man with odd blue eyes appraising him coldly. At his feet were Angel, Cat, Zack... everyone. Unconscious. Or dead. "If you can't accept that, you'll lose them all. We'll all lose."  
  
The figure faded. It was Julia again, sprawled out on the floor. Robert watched a familiar face look over her. The man in the dark uniform looked at him with unnatural eyes of yellow and gold and smirked. "She will be mine, _Kapitan_ ," the voice of Fassbinder, the SS man, cooed.  
  
Robert yelled in rage and charged at him. He brought his fist up to strike. But before he could there was a flash of red light from behind. Pain surged through his belly. He looked down to see red light and...  
  
Robert woke up. Not with as much of a start this time, more of a gentle tremor. He believed this is why Angel didn't stir and seemed to remain fast asleep at his side. He drew in a breath and laid his head back against the pillow. Already the images from his dream were fading back into the background of his mind. They didn't make sense to him. So many faces he didn't know, he didn't recognize. The image of Julia suffering was the one that stuck out the most strongly in his head. _I can't let these dreams impact my judgement again_ , he thought. He'd allowed his fears to be amplified by them before. It had contributed to his bad call over the 33LA mission. _I can't let that happen again. Even if Meridina is right and they really are potential futures._  
  
Looking at Angel made him think of what she had said earlier. He knew she spoke from worry. Worry that he was trying to take on too much and not unburden himself to others. He understood that. He darkly wondered if he was starting to come off as brusque and unfriendly to the others.  
  
"I can't do that again," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Mmmmm?" The querying sound came from Angel.  
  
"Shh. Sleep," he urged her. She'd need to be at their best in case they ran into into trouble.  
  
Of course, the same applied to him, so Robert turned over and tried to go back to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ dropped out of warp near the uninhabited star system Everyone had assembled on the bridge for this meeting. "Well, there's nothing special about this system," Caterina noted. "I mean, beyond it being a system I've never scanned before. Three gas giants in the outer system. A rocky world with carbon dioxide and methane atmosphere. No asteroid belt or anything. No settlements."  
  
"An empty, useless star system, basically," Locarno noted. "Perfect place for meetings off the beaten path."  
  
"Is it?" Julia asked. "Because if anyone detects ships here they're going to know they're trying to avoid being seen together."  
  
"Good point," Jarod agreed.  
  
"So, where are the Phosako?" Robert asked.  
  
"We're about five minutes early," Julia said. "Maybe they're going to show up right on time?"  
  
"Looks like it," Cat said. "I've got them on long range sensors. They'll be here in three minutes."  
  
"That's reassuring. Anything else on long range sensors? Or any trace of recent ship transits?"  
  
"Nothing," Cat answered. "Looks like there might have been a ship through here days ago. There is an old radiation pattern mixed with basic gases from sublight drive byproduct. But it's so old it's almost completely faded."  
  
"Well, nothing for it then. We wait for the Phosako."  
  
When the Phosako ship came out of warp, it did so within 20,000 kilometers of the _Aurora_ , an incredibly close range. "That was pretty precise," Locarno noted.  
  
"It's not surprising," Jarod noted. "They're pretty good at precision behavior."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You didn't see their traffic patterns on their homeworld," Jarod mentioned. "The Phosako don't have traffic jams. They're a very sociable species and they're very careful about maneuvering vehicles."  A light appeared on Jarod's console. "They're hailing."  
  
"Put them on."  
  
Robert knew what he was going to be seeing when the Phosako captain appeared on the screen. The Phosako were bipedal and mammalian, typically shorter and stockier than Humans. They had blue fur covering their skin to give them something of a bestial, almost feline appearance. The feline nature of their appearance was aided by their eyes. Typically yellow in color, the eyes of the Phosako had bands and patterns of color in their eyes that could look like swimming movement to a Human and be incredibly disorientating. Differences between individuals tended to be in actual size variation and, from what Robert recalled, specific details in their facial structure and sometimes the tint of their fur.  
  
The Phosako on the screen, clad in the gray tunic and jacket of the Phosako space forces, gave a slight nod. " _Captain Dale. I have heard of you. I am Vessel Commander Kelsuulo of the_ Diligence."  
  
"Commander Kelsuulo, my pleasure to meet you, sir."  
  
" _I will transport over to meet with you in ten of your minutes. Is that satisfactory?_ "  
  
"It is, Commander. I'll be waiting for you in the transporter room."  
  
  
  
  
Kelsuulo accepted Robert's greetings with quiet introspection upon his transport to the _Aurora_. "You have become something of a known quantity among our forces, Captain," Kelsuulo said while accepting the offered handshake. "We are most fascinated by your recent attack into Reich space."  
  
Something about the way he said "fascinated" didn't make him seem to be approving.  
  
Robert didn't let himself think of the decision that led to that error. "Some judgement calls have to be made, I made them. And that one was wrong."  
  
"An understatement, certainly," the Phosako commander judged. "But that is not the matter at hand. You are looking for the nomadic humans of this universe, are you not?"  
  
"The ones called the Remnants, yes."  
  
"Interesting title for these transients. Come. I will share my information with your command crew as planned."  
  
  
  
  
The Conference Room was ready when Robert arrived with Kelsuulo. "I appreciate your hospitality, Captain Dale. It is easy for us to forget that there are Humans capable of providing such in this universe now." Kelsuulo sat down at the table across from Robert's place, allowing him an easy view of the entire _Aurora_ command staff.  
  
"Thank you, Commander," Robert answered, putting on a diplomatic smile. "As much as I enjoyed our visit to your homeworld earlier this year, I'm afraid our mission could turn out to time sensitive. We won't be able to satisfy curiosity with the Phosako as much as we would like."  
  
"Of course. You are here instead to find the Remnants." The Phosako captain put a furred paw against his chin. "I have had some encounters with them in my career. They are not permitted settlement in Phosako space, you see, but we have allowed them to trade with our worlds. They tend to move around the edges of our territory."  
  
"Pardon me, Vessel Commander." Julia raised her right hand slightly. "Why is it you don't let them settle? You still have plenty of open worlds on your periphery."  
  
"Yes. But to give sanctuary to these people would invite the violence of the Terran _kadahuli_."  
  
"The Nazis, you mean," Robert said.  
  
"Yes. I believe that is what you call the dominant Human government in this continuum," Kelsuulo remarked. His jaw worked from side to side, the Phosako equivalent of a nod. "The... _Nazis_. You are perhaps aware that they are prone to sudden outbursts of irrational savagery. They have delusions that others have hostile intentions toward them and employ violent demonstrations to ward off the same. They have already exterminated three species that we made contact with in the decades prior to their arrival in our region of space."  
  
Robert swallowed at that. "Yes, that sounds like Nazis to me," he sighed.  
  
"Then you can understand our desire for discretion." Kelsuulo settled his hands on the table. "The Council could not afford to provoke them by granting sanctuary to the nomads."  
  
"Can you tell us anything about the nomadic Humans, the Remnants?', Robert asked. "What their motivations are? Their tendencies?"  
  
"Other than their wish to avoid being exterminated by the _kadahuli_?" Kelsuulo shrugged. "I believe they are of specific ethnic groups and nationalities that the _kadahuli_ are intolerant toward. In my own dealings with them they have appeared to be fairly diverse in their colorings, their languages, and their traditions."  
  
"So basically… anyone the Nazis hate," Julia said. "Which is most of the Human species."  
  
"Or anyone who'd rather live out beyond their space than be a second-class citizen," Jarod added.  
  
"Those two seem to be the primary characteristics that all Remnants have in common," Kelsuulo said. "As for the group currently on the outer edge of our space, I believe they are one of the more nomadic elements. In your terminology they are a religious and ethnic group… I believe the Reich calls them ' _Juden_.'"  
  
Robert blinked from surprise. " _Juden_?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jews, in other words," Jarod noted.  
  
"Wow. " Cat's eyebrows went up. "You're telling me that Jews managed to survive a history where Nazis conquered the world?"  
  
"Not easily, I'd guess," Jarod remarked.  
  
"This group tends to be one of the better organized bands," Kelsuulo noted. "And even more cautious than the others."  
  
"Hopefully they'll know how to get in touch with the other bands."  
  
"I imagine you seek their alliance against the Reich?" Kelsuulo asked.  
  
"More like their knowledge," Robert answered. "There's still a lot about the internal processes of the Reich that we don't understand."  
  
"And with the 33LA incident making war likely, your government needs as much aid as it can get." Kelsuulo nodded. "A reasonable endeavor, yes. It will be interesting to see how you manage it. We are still uncertain how to take your Alliance."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
In response to Julia's inquiry, Kelsuulo shifted his chin slightly. "My apologies. I should note that, among my people, it is common to believe the Human species incapable of orderly large-scale governance. It appeared to us that the largest Human organizations that could function in collective sanity were relatively minor ones in the order of a few million, like the Remnants you speak of."  
  
Leo looked at him with surprise. "So you think that if we're too big we all get like Nazis?"  
  
"Not necessarily, but it did seem that you lacked the... reasonable nature that would permit governance of large populations. Many of us speculated that Humans might also have other, entirely unknown forms of mass social madness, with the Nazis happening to be the least dysfunctional option available in Earth's industrial age. If so, their success would be explained by evolutionary processes. The Alliance's appearance has, obviously, compelled us to reconsider the question."  
  
"And you don't think the Alliance proves we can?" Angel asked.  
  
"You were nowhere to be found in our universe until a year ago. We are still considering the question," was Kelsuulo's answer.  
  
"Aye, cannae argue with that, I suppose," Scotty said. "I'd think we were all a pack o' scunners myself if I only had Nazis tae measure Humanity by."  
  
"Thank you for appreciating our position. I will add that we are happy to have the Alliance as neighbors. Your colonies are providing economic advantages to our worlds that did not exist before."  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell us?", Julia asked.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot give you further specifics. I am quite certain the Remnants know who you are now, Captain, and that may aid you in treating with them. Or it may not. May your reason prevail over such difficulties." Kelsuulo stood from his chair. "My ship will forward to your vessel our known locations of Remnant-held outposts and meeting places, I hope your work bears fruit, Captain Dale. I personally believe the Reich will be at war with your Alliance by the end of the lunar cycle."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, Vessel Commander," Robert said, not bothering to bring up his somber prediction. He stood up. "I will escort you back to the Transporter Station to be returned to your vessel."  
  
Kelsuulo responded with a wiggle of his chin. "Of course."  
  
  
  
  
With the Phosako captain departed, everyone else had returned to the bridge. "Commander Kelsuulo is away," Jarod said.  
  
"I'm bringing up the coordinates he relayed to us." Locarno looked over the resulting data. "It's in unclaimed space. At our normal cruise warp we should be there within several hours."  
  
"Let's get started then," Robert said. "Take us out."  
  
"Engaging now."  
  
After _Aurora_ jumped to warp Angel noticed Cat was looking especially intent on her screens. "Cat?", she asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Cat looked up. "Oh. Nothing, sorry. I was just a little…"  
  
"What was it, Cat?", Julia asked.  
  
"Just… it looked like a bit of noise in the background radiation. But nothing special. I was just making sure my systems were properly calibrated so we didn't get any false signatures. We're good."  
  
"Make sure you keep an eye out ," Robert said. "The last thing I want is to blunder into an ambush."  
  
Cat nodded in reply.  
  
  
  
  
Lucy kept her breathing regular and paced to help focus. With all of the blood rushing into her head it was not easy. She almost asked Meridina why this upside-down hand-stand exercise had ever been created, but knew better than to interrupt her own focus. Or invite that knowing bemused grin that Meridina always got when she heard Lucy protesting one aspect or another of the training.  
  
 _And this is only the 'basics'_? Lucy groaned to herself. It made her intention to stay on the _Aurora_ all the easier to keep.  
  
"You're distracting your focus with thoughts," Meridina noted. She was again doing the same thing. And, again, holding a heavier object - an entire weight from the gym - while Lucy was still using the notepad.   
  
Lucy frowned and kept her concentration. One hand holding her body up, aided by the power in her life force, while the rest of that power was going to keep the digital notepad rotating in mid-air beyond the reach of her right hand.  
  
"Good. Yes, very good," Meridina noted. "We are done." She set the weight down and, with barely any effort, jumped off with her one hand and landed on her feet.  
  
Lucy set her notepad down and tried to do the same. Much to her surprise, she actually managed it today. Mostly. She nearly fell over again upon hitting her feet.  
  
"This is pretty complex stuff for basic training," Lucy said.  
  
"It is standard training to develop the necessary focus when using your _swevyra_ ," Meridina replied. "The advanced training you would have done on Gersal would have involved more difficulties. Higher gravity, larger objects, irregular surfaces. There are many such things to challenge your focus."  
  
 _Definitely a good thing I didn't stay on Gersal…_ Out loud Lucy asked, "Are you upset about my decision? To stay on _Aurora_?"  
  
"I am not," Meridina admitted. "To be honest, Lucy, I believe your destiny, and my own, is to be met on this ship."  
  
"Huh. Destiny and stuff?"  
  
"Yes." Meridina smiled and nodded. Lucy looked over and noticed a couple of people were starting to stare at them.  
  
"We probably look like loons saying things like that in the gym," she noted to Meridina.  
  
"Humans have difficulty understanding the idea," Meridina said.  
  
"Some do. Although for most people, destiny stuff is in literature."  
  
"Interesting." Meridina took a seat and pulled a bottle of water from a cooling container they had brought with them for the training session. "For Gersallians, destiny is a way of expressing your potential, and where you are best suited to be in life."  
  
"But doesn't that undermine your freedom to choose your path?", Lucy asked. "People can change their minds about what they're intending to be.  
  
"That is a countervailing belief, yes. But I believe that destiny is expressed best when these decisions are made. Just because one has a destiny doesn't mean you are following that destiny correctly. It can take a long time to realize what destiny means for you."  
  
"Huh." Lucy took a sip of her own water. "I got the feeling Ledosh wanted you to get me into joining full time."  
  
"It is fine. I believe there is a greater conflict on the horizon. I believe the place you need to be is here, on this ship, with this crew." Meridina looked toward the other people in the room. "I can feel it in my very soul. This ship, and crew, are meant for great things. Many destinies will come together in the actions of the _Aurora_."  
  
"Well, we'll see where destiny takes us then, I guess?" Lucy said. She held up her water bottle. "To destiny?"  
  
"Yes." Meridina accept the offer to clink water containers with Lucy.  
  
  
  
  
Angel always preferred the punching bag when she needed an outlet. There were less bruises on her sparring partners' faces that way. Her muscles tensed under the bronze of her skin before being released with each punch. Sometimes she mixed it up by kicking the bag too.  
  
"Another fight with Robert?"  
  
Angel looked over and saw Julia step up. She was also in the service-provided sports bra and shorts for physical training. Gloves were already on her hands. "Not a fight," Angel answered. "Just… nothing, really."  
  
"Only 'nothing really'?" Julia took up a bag beside her and gave it a few jabs to warm up. She didn't have quite the same developed muscle tone as Angel's, looking more lean than built. She threw off a couple of quick jabs followed by a slight kick to the bag. "Angel, I know you. This is your 'I need to punch something because I'm frustrated' thing going on."  
  
Angel sighed and gave the bag another strong punch before stopping. "Fine. Busybody." She ignored Julia's follow-up laugh. "Cat's still having nightmares from what those bastards did to her on _Pegasus_ ," Angel said. "And Robert's been having nightmares too."  
  
"He mentioned nightmares lately. But I thought that was just nervousness from the 33LA problem."  
  
"I'm sure it's more than that," Angel said. She punched the bag again. "I've never seen him so riled up from dreams before. He's really agitated about it."  
  
"Which means we have to be there for him. Keep him from making any more mistakes." Julia gave her bag another punch.  
  
"Yeah." Angel stepped back from the bag. "You want to spar?"  
  
"With that vicious mood you're in? Am I going to take a kick to the rib this time?"  
  
"Hey, last time was an accident, I swear," Angel insisted. She grinned thinly. "And I'm a bit more mellow now, if you've noticed."  
  
Julia smirked back. It was an ever so thin reference to her and Robert being together again. Despite the complaints about nightmares it had seemed to improve their demeanor. Hopefully they would continue to be happy together.  
  
 _It'd be nice to have that, wouldn't it?_ The thought came and went before Julia could stop it. "Alright," Julia said. "You're on. Best out of three?"  
  
"Sure," Angel agreed.  
  
  
  
  
It was with trepidation and some irritation that Robert reported to the medbay after receiving the request through the ship's comm system. No sooner had he taken a step into the bay did he hear Leo all out, "Over here!"  
  
Leo was already waiting for him by one of the biobeds. Robert sighed and walked up. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what this is about," Leo said. "You're overdue for your checkup."  
  
"Rapturous joy," Robert sighed. "I think you get too much enjoyment out of getting to boss us around like this."  
  
"Makes up for all the frustrations you put me through when we were starting out," Leo answered. He pulled out his medical scanner. "And all of those times I had to keep you from frying your brains with the infusers."  
  
"That was mostly Cat and Tom," Robert protested.  
  
"And when it wasn't the infusers," Leo continued, as if he hadn't spoken, "it was keeping you from wasting away." Leo smiled thinly. "Well, at least you're eating right again. I'm not showing any of the nutritional deficiencies you had back at the beginning of this whole mess."  
  
"You can thank Hargert's cooking," Robert answered.  
  
That made Leo chuckle. "That works for me." He held the scanner up to Robert's head. His smile started to vanish. "Are you sleeping well?" he asked.  
  
"About as well as I can," Robert replied.  
  
"Your brain chemistry is a little off," Leo said. "Symptomatic of sleep deprivation."  
  
"Maybe it's the nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares?" Leo tapped a few keys and - of course - ended up shining a light into Robert's eyes. "What kind of nightmares?"  
  
"I… well, not normal ones," Robert replied. "Just feelings of being elsewhere and of nasty things happening."  
  
"Huh." Leo tapped another key on his scanner. "I'm showing definite signs of your brain chemistry being a little out of whack. I'd like to give you a small sleep aid if this keeps up."  
  
"Aren't those habit-forming?"  
  
Leo gave him a sardonic look, as if he was slightly offended at the insinuation that he wouldn't know that. "I was about to say that I'd like it if you had a psychiatric evaluation of sorts first. Nightmares recurring like that may be psychological and not physical. Sleep aids wouldn't help so much. Especially since the ones that might suppress your brain dreaming would also mess your brain up in other ways if taken for too long."  
  
"And we wouldn't want that. Although Julia thinks my brain is already messed up enough."  
  
At that Leo smirked. "She may be onto something." Leo reached into a satchel. "Now, let's….  
  
There was a beep from Robert's multi-device. " _Bridge to Captain Dale._  
  
Robert brought his right arm up and tapped the comm key. "Dale here."  
  
" _We're approaching the first system the Phosako provided us,_ " came the answer. It was Locarno, manning the bridge for the moment. " _So far there are no signs of a ship. But sensors show indication of a vessel having warped through recently._ "  
  
"Good. Relay that info to Jarod and Cat and set course for our next system. I'll be up shortly to relieve you. Dale out."  
  
"I guess I'd better hurry," Leo remarked. "And you can tell me about those nightmares you're talking about."  
  
"They're nothing something I can describe easily," Robert warned.  
  
"That's fine. I'm not trying to find meanings from them or anything. I just figured it would do you good to talk about them with someone else. Have you talked to Angel?"  
  
"I think Angel has enough on her mind helping Cat recover from that beating," Robe said a little too urgently. "I'd rather not burden her with my problems too."  
  
"She's your girlfriend, right?" Leo said. "She's there for you. You think Angel would be happy to know you're playing the chivalric route with her? Like she was some wilting flower?"  
  
"Of course not," Robert replied. "But I also know she's got a lot on her mind with helping Cat feel better. I'm not going to ask her to choose between us or overburden herself between the two of us. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."  
  
"The sleep deprivation says otherwise," Leo retorted. He sighed. "But I know when you're not going to take my advice. Just remember that there are people who will help you, alright?"  
  
"Of course." Robert nodded. He tried to convey his understanding with a small smile. "You guys, I mean, everyone… you've been the reason I haven't gone nuts."  
  
"Tell me about it." Leo almost said more, about how self-destructive Robert's relentless need to be the hero could be, but thought better of it. He went back to the checkup. "Anyway, now I need you to open your mouth and say, 'Ahhhh'."  
  
Robert glared at him. "You're not being serious."  
  
Leo nodded at him, holding up the tongue depressor.  
  
"I'm not a kid," he protested.  
  
"If you behave, Captain, there will be lollipops."  
  
"You're incorrigible…"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was back on the bridge, later than usual for their given shifts, when they arrived at the next system. "Three minutes from exiting warp," Locarno said.  
  
"Which system is this?", Julia asked.  
  
"System 29IR on the survey maps," Jarod answered. "A long range probe already scanned the system months ago. Gas giants, some moons that might have useful mineral resources, and a couple of terrestrial planets with one Venusian planet." Jarod tapped a key. "Hrm. This system is flagged for further study. The survey found signs of naqia deposits in the asteroid belt beyond the third planet. And significant supplies of Ripleyite."  
  
"Ripleyite? Isn't that…"  
  
Jarod nodded at Robert's query. "A room temperature super-conducting mineral. Something you can use in building antimatter generators, among other things."  
  
"Sounds like it would be useful for space-dwelling semi-nomads," Julia noted.  
  
"I'm picking up ships on sensors now," Cat said. "They're close to one of the terrestrial moons with a strong magnetosphere. It's why I didn't see them before."  
  
"That might be them," Robert said. "Jarod, prepare to hail…"  
  
"I'm picking up weapons fire between the ships," Cat added.  
  
Julia and Robert exchanged concerned looks. "Code Red," Julia said. "Sound General Quarters."  
  
The klaxons went off briefly as red lights came on around the bridge. "Laurent reports fighters are ready for launch," Jarod said.   
  
"Can you tell us anything about the ships?"  
  
"One's definitely larger than the other," Cat said. "And I'm picking up a couple of smaller ships now. Their energy signatures indicate they're offline."  
  
"Preparing to bring us out of warp," Locarno said.  
  
 _Aurora_ dropped from warp speed into the area of the moon where the battle was taking place. On their viewscreen two ships immediately stood out. One was large, wide, and powerful-looking, colored white and blue with weapon scouring on several locations. There were four large warp nacelles arrayed in an X pattern around the main body. This vessel was nearly the size of the _Aurora_ but looked older and more run-down. Blue energy flared along the hull as emerald energy fire poured into the ship's side. It retorted with similar energy weapons that scoured the foe.  
  
Their foe was a sleeker vessel. Built like a shark in space, a predator ship certainly, with thick cannon blasts erupting from the bow to rake into the big ship's side again. The shields of the large ship were clearly starting to falter. Near it were the two smaller ships, both disabled by weapons fire.  
  
"Which one do you suspect is the Remnant?" Robert asked.  
  
"For all we know, it's both," Julia pointed out.  
  
"Going by sensor scans, I can't tell," Jarod replied. "The Phosako records have multiple specific energy signatures existing for all Remnant contacts."  
  
"Well, that big ship's not as heavily-armed as she could be for her size," Cat said. "From what I can tell of her structure, a large section of internal space is given to other functions. A lot of life readings, that's for sure. There may be more than 5,000 people in the big ship."  
  
"That sounds like Remnants to me," Julia said.  
  
"Agreed." Robert looked to Angel. "Lock on to the attacking ship at my signal. Ready all weapons. Jarod, put me on."  
  
After hearing a tone from the Ops station and getting a nod from Jarod, Robert spoke up. "This is Captain Robert Dale of the Alliance _Starship Aurora_. We request both vessels cease this fight and explain their grievances to us."  
  
"Yeah, that's going to go over well," Angel remarked sardonically. "They're locking weapons on us now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Both ships."  
  
Robert blinked in surprise. "Well, I didn't expect that. Put me back on." When that was confirmed he continued, "I repeat, this is Captain Robert Dale of the Alliance _Starship Aurora_ , representing the United Alliance of Systems. We come in peace. I'm looking to speak to the band of Humans known as Remnants who wander this region of space."  
  
The moments passed. The second ship promptly turned toward them. "They're locking weapons fully," Jarod warned.  
  
"Brace for impact."  
  
The smaller ship opened up with the same emerald energy weapons. _Aurora_ shook slightly. "Shields holding at ninety-four percent."  
  
"Return fire."  
  
Angel's hands went to those appropriate keys. The pulse plasma cannons on _Aurora_ 's bow opened up with sapphire fury. Bolts of blue energy slammed into the the enemy ship as it maneuvered toward them. Its shields held for the moment. "It looks like their shield strength went down by a third with that volley," Jarod said. "They're maneuvering to get to our side."  
  
"They're quick too," Locarno added. "I don't think I can keep them from getting out of the bow arc."  
  
"They'll wish they hadn't," Angel said even as she was readying her starboard side weapons.  
  
As the enemy ship came up and poured fire into their starboard, Angel readied the phasers. Beams and pulses of amber light lashed out from the phaser strips and pulse cannon emplacements along the starboard hull.   
  
"Their shields are below fifty percent," Jarod reported. "Ours are still at ninety."  
  
"And I think they know that," Locarno remarked. "They're breaking off."  
  
"Let them," Robert ordered. "If this is really some skirmish between Remnants, I don't want to let them…."  
  
Before Robert could finish, the big vessel finished coming about. An energy cannon emplacement in the bow fired off a shot. An emerald lance of enormous power lashed out through space and struck the rear shields of the escaping ship. Missiles erupted from emplacements in the bow and raced across the range, exploiting the weakened shields in that arc. Two went off against the shields and two more slammed into unprotected aft hull. The other ship stopped its forward acceleration and began to drift off-course.  
  
Small craft began to emerge from the sides of the big ship. They moved toward the crippled vessels, the greater number of them toward the ship that had just been crippled. There was a tone from Jarod's console. "They're hailing."  
  
"Put them onscreen," Robert answered.  
  
The man that appeared had faintly-tanned skin. His face bore some wrinkles in his brow, the kind you see with someone used to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His short dark hair was graying. A set of brown eyes appraised them carefully for several moments. " _I am Arik Shaham_ ," he said. " _Master of the vessel_ Tikvah _. I have heard of you and your ship, Captain Dale. I apologize that it took me so long to remember your name. We must be cautious of other ships._ "  
  
"Thank you, Captain Shaham," Robert answered. "Who was attacking you?"  
  
Shaham frowned. " _Bounty hunters,_ " he replied. " _Privateers who hunt our people to win rewards from the Reich._ "  
  
"I see." Robert took in a breath. At least this hadn't been a Remnant versus Remnant fight like he'd feared. "It looks like you have some vessels disabled. Can we provide assistance?"  
  
Shaham seemed to consider it. " _We are running low on medical supplies. And I lost my chief surgeon a month ago. If you can provide us assistance with the wounded…_ "  
  
Robert nodded. Julia went for the intercom key. "Bridge to Medbay. Please prepare for wounded."  
  
" _Right away_ ," Leo answered.  
  
"We're ready to receive your wounded," Robert said.  
  
" _My thanks, Captain_ ," Shaham said. " _In the meantime, you are out here to meet with us?_ "  
  
"Yes," Robert said.  
  
Shaham's expression darkened slightly. " _You wish us to fight the Reich at your side, undoubtedly. This I cannot do._ "  
  
Robert shook his head. "I didn't think you could and we're not out here to ask you to commit to any military alliance. We're out here to learn more about you and what you know of the Reich's internal structure and details. Any aid you give in that will be more valuable than having you on the battlefield when the time comes."  
  
Shaham considered that. He nodded slightly. " _Very well spoken, Captain. I will transport over to your ship shortly. Is there space in your shuttle bay?_ "  
  
"Our shuttle bay has plenty of space, yes," Robert replied.  
  
" _I will arrive shortly then. Shaham out._ "  
  
After Shaham's face disappeared, everything on the bridge quieted. "So much for sleep," Robert sighed. "We need to get this meeting off right."  
  
"I'll see if Hargert can provide some finger foods to the conference room," Julia offered.  
  
"A great idea. In the meantime, secure from Code Red. And make sure to get those wounded to Leo."  
  
A series of affirmations answered him.  
  
  
  
  
Robert and Julia were waiting in the shuttle bay as the shuttlecraft came from the _Tikvah_. It was painted light gray in color with no visible warp drive on it. Its shape reminded Robert more of a skycar from the FedStars' planets than a shuttle like in their shuttlebay.   
  
After some discussion, it had been decided to avoid the full trappings of state, if only because there was no recognizable government that Shaham had alluded to. Robert and Julia were in their normal duty uniforms. Meridina had opted for hers as well.  
  
The side of the craft opened. Arik Shaham stepped out of the side. He'd evidently been piloting. Beside him was a woman who looked perhaps a few years younger. She was not too thin but hardly solid in build. Dark hair and olive skin made her look more Mediterranean than Arik. There was only a slightly lighter coloration on the young woman who stepped out behind them, wearing a sleeveless blouse of vibrant blue color compared to the older woman's faded yellow color and the utilitarian gray of Shaham's suit.  
  
"Captain Shaham." Dale nodded. "Welcome to the _Aurora_." He gestured to Julia. "This is my First Officer, Commander Julia Andreys."  
  
Arik nodded his head. "A pleasure to meet you," he said in accented English.  
  
"That's not translated, is it?" Julia asked. "You know English?"  
  
"It's a common language for those of us who flee the Reich," Arik answered. "The first of those to flee came from North America."  
  
"I see." Robert nodded.  
  
"My wife, Sarah," Arik said, gesturing to the older woman. She smiled at them out of friendliness. "And my daughter Na'ama."  
  
Na'ama Shaham was gawking at the size of the shuttle bay. "What is this one?', she asked, gesturing toward tone of the runabouts.  
  
"That is the _Vistula_ ," Julia replied. "She's one of our twelve runabouts."  
  
"We name them for Earth's rivers, usually," Robert added.  
  
Na'ama continued to look at the craft with wonder and curiosity. Her parents gave a glance in that direction and returned to business. "My thanks, Captain Dale," Arik said. "I don't know how many of my people might have died if you had not come along."  
  
"I'm glad we could help," Robert said. "It's why we went out into space in the first place."  
  
"We have heard so many rumors of your people," Sarah said. "Where they come from, what you are. I'm curious to learn about you."  
  
"The rest of my command staff is assembled in the conference room for us," Robert explained. "We're more than willing to share information."  
  
"Lead the way, Captain."  
  
  
  
  
On the way up Julia and Robert had barely been able to hide her own mirth at just how excited Na'ama seemed to be at seeing the _Aurora_. Whatever _Tikvah_ was like internally, it apparently didn't have _Aurora_ 's azure-paneled corridors or any of the other aspects of the ship. She repeatedly asked about the ship's capabilities and size in a way that made both of them think of Caterina.  
  
"Cat's going to love this girl," Julia whispered to Robert, who smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Once they were in the conference room introductions were made. The Shahams sat at the other side of the table to face the _Aurora_ command crew. "Your ship is so interesting to see," Arik admitted. "I'm afraid our vessel would lack in comparison."  
  
"Having to fit 5,000 people and the means to maintain them in a ship of your size can't be easy," Jarod noted.  
  
"What was that weapon you used on the enemy ship?", Angel asked. "The energy signature reminded me of Nazi super-disruptors, but the power of it was crazy. The _Scharnhorst_ 's main batteries don't match it."  
  
"It was a super-disruptor cannon we salvaged from a destroyed Reich dreadnought," Arik answered. "They are typically fixed to those vessels as spinal mounts."  
  
"You defeated a dreadnought?", Robe asked.  
  
"Alas, I cannot claim credit," Arik answered. "It was during a war ten years ago. The Reich attacked an alien species, the Kameli. Kameli ships managed to disable and destroy one of their dreadnoughts in the final days of the war."  
  
"I always liked the Kameli," Na'ama said sadly.  
  
Robert had a bad feeling about how that war ended for the Kamali. "I see. Well, I suppose it's useful to have something like that."  
  
"It has saved us more times than I can count," Arik answered. "But to get on to business… You said you wished to know of the Reich, Captain?"  
  
"We need to know more about it," Robert explained. "How it's organized. If there are any weak points in its power structure we can exploit in event of a war."  
  
"Of course," Arik said. "We do not keep in touch with many sources of information in the Reich's territories, but I am familiar with some of the unrest that can occur in the worlds of the subordinate nations." "He nodded to Sarah. "Sarah is something of a historian and can help explain how the Reich's structures came to be."  
  
"We'll be grateful for anything you can tell us," Robert assured them.  
  
"Might we ask questions of you, Captain?', Sarah inquired.  
  
"Of course," Robert replied.  
  
Sarah and Arik exchanged looks. Na'ama looked more attentive for the conversation's direction.   
  
"It is a matter of some… importance to us," Sarah said delicately. "But might you know how many of our people are left in your multiverse?"  
  
Robert considered that question. "Your people? You mean…"  
  
"Jews, Captain," Arik said quietly. "How many Jews survive in your Alliance? And in other worlds?"  
  
Understanding dawned on Robert. "I see. Well, to be honest, I haven't counted."  
  
"A few billion at least," Jarod said.  
  
The Shahams _gawked_ at him.  
  
"It can vary by universe, of course," Jarod answered. "But in general…. You're looking at over five billion in the Alliance alone. And that is being conservative. And there are Jewish populations on a lot of worlds, even small ones." Jarod looked at Caterina. "How many Jews do you think are on New Liberty? From all of those missions we ran into the Eastern European ghettos and the Pale of Settlement in C1P2?"  
  
"I think around 10,000," Cat answered. "In the New Liberty Colony alone."  
  
"Ten thousand," Arik said with astonishment. "On _one colony_."  
  
"Five billion…."  
  
The _Aurora_ crew became uncomfortably aware that this information was having an effect upon their guests. Tears were already flowing down Sarah's eyes. Na'ama looked about ready to weep with stunned joy.  
  
Even Arik, for all of his stern demeanor, seemed to suddenly be thunderstruck.  
  
A horrible realization came to Robert at that moment. On why their reaction was so extreme. He looked to Julia, who nodded. She had realized the same thing.  
  
It was Meridina who openly spoke what they were thinking. "You are the last of your people in this universe," she said gently.  
  
"Yes," Arik answered with his voice hoarse from the feelings coursing through him. "The Jews on _Tikvah_ are all that is left of our people."  
  
"Five thousand," Jarod murmured.  
  
Faces across the room darkened. It didn't take much to imagine _why_.  
  
Leo was the first to speak up. "I imagine you have health problems with a population that small."  
  
"It's not enough to maintain proper genetic diversity," Sarah agreed. "We have had to turn to genetic engineering to try and alleviate the effects. But there is only so much our means allow us in that direction."  
  
"The Nazi, they hunt us without pause," Na'ama added. "For centuries they have hunted us, destroying our colony ships, our population vessels, any colony we have planted on a world."  
  
"We once settled a colony with much of our population that escaped Earth," Sarah continued for her daughter. "It fell to the Reich a hundred and fifty years ago. Two million survivors of the Nazi purge of Earth, wiped out in a manner of minutes. Only two hundred thousand escaped."  
  
"And still they hunt us," Arik finished.  
  
Robert put his hands together on the desk and lost himself in thought for a moment. It was upon seeing the fiery, cool look on Julia's eyes that he realized what he had to do next.  
  
"We can give you a home," he said. "A place."  
  
That drew the attention of the Shahams. "Captain Dale?"  
  
"A new colony world if you want it," Robert continued. "Or a place on New Liberty. Regardless of which you chose you would have a new home, in another universe, far away from the Nazis."  
  
The offer left them quiet for several moments. "That is a…. handsome offer, Captain," Arik replied. "We will consider. Until then, feel free to ask any question you have."  
  
"Before we start." Julia gave Robert a look before turning back to the Shahams. "Is your warp drive operational?"  
  
"It was disabled during the attack," Arik replied. "My engineers believe it will take the next two days to finish fixing it."  
  
"Two days." Julia shook her head.  
  
She looked to Scotty, who nodded back. "I think I can find somethin' tae help with that, sir," he said to Shaham.  
  
"Your assistance would be welcome," Arik answered.  
  
And the reason was clear to all. If the Reich's hunters found and engaged a crippled _Tikvah_ , they could complete the extermination that their forefathers had begun centuries before.  
  
And without a word needing to be said, Robert and his people were in clear agreement. They would not let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phosako are the creation of SDN/SB poster Simon_Jester. He contributed input on the dialogue by Kelsuulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With war against the Reich looming, the Aurora is dispatched back to Universe S4W8 to find the Remnants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shaham family, adapted for this setting and purpose, are a creation of a friend of mine who used to go by the screen name Coyote. He is currently the writer/artist of the web comic BOHICA Blues, which draws from his experiences in Iraq during the US Occupation there.

_Ship's Log: 4 July 2641; ASV Aurora. Captain Robert Dale recording. We remain in place in system 29IR to provide support for the Remnant vessel_ Tikvah _. According to Mister Scott the ship is still half a day away from warp capability. Engineering teams are working with those on the_ Tikvah _to get the ship back to warp capability as quickly as they can.  
  
In the meantime I am left haunted by the weight of what we have found. We came out here to get information we might need to effectively oppose the Reich in a war. Now our mission may be vastly more important; saving the last of an exterminated people from extinction. I can only hope we're up to that task._  
  
  
Robert looked up from his computer in his ready room when the tone came in from the bridge. " _We have Admiral Lithgon on subspace for you, sir_ ," said Lieutenant Jupap.  
  
"Transfer him to my ready room, Lieutenant."  
  
" _Aye sir._ "  
  
The face of Admiral Lithgon appeared. " _Captain Dale._ " His voice had a bit of an accent to it, a sort of faded Commonwealth accent, almost English and almost Australian Robert thought. " _Admiral Relini informed me of your progress._ " The older man shook his head. " _My God. I'm actually surprised there are any Jews left in this universe._ "  
  
"Not many," Robert said darkly. "And we're doing what we can to get them warp capable again."  
  
" _You think the Reich is going to attack them while crippled?_ "  
  
"I'm certain of it."  
  
" _Do what you can for them_ ," Lithgon answered. " _Things are quiet around here, thankfully_."  
  
"Nothing new has happened?"  
  
" _The Reich activity has slowed down as of late. Granted, that might mean they're ready for whatever it is they're planning, or maybe they're getting cautious due to our increasing ties to the Phosako._ "  
  
Robert shook his head. "I can't imagine these people will just let things slide. We entered their space. We blew up two of their ships."  
  
" _I agree. They're coming one day. But every day they don't come is a day another ship leaves the yards_ ," Lithgon pointed out. " _So I'm content to see them do nothing._ "  
  
"I hope everything is fine with Fourth Fleet?"  
  
Lithgon nodded. " _We're on station near Krellan. Just to make sure the Reich forces across the border don't try anything. Fourth Fleet is the most powerful combat fleet in the Alliance right now so that has to be giving the Reich serious thoughts._ "  
  
"Once this is over, _Aurora_ can be there in a day's travel at high warp," Robert pointed out.  
  
Lithgon smiled at that. " _Yes, you do love to put that Darglan warp drive through its paces, don't you? But I don't think that would be necessary, Captain. The truth is,_ Aurora _isn't meant for fleet operations like this. You're better put to use dealing with whatever issue or crisis the President and Admiral Maran think needs your attention._ "  
  
Robert thought on that. He shook his head. "If something happens, I'm the one responsible for it happening. It's not right that you're on the firing line and I'm not."  
  
" _It's not about right or wrong, Captain. It's about what is needed for us to get through this situation,_ " Lithgon pointed out. " _And right now, the_ Aurora _is needed where she is. If war does come about, the President will need your help keeping other sectors quiet, not facing down Reich war fleets._ "  
  
_And leaving others to die for my mistake_ , Robert thought darkly. "I can see your point."  
  
Lithgon grinned at him. " _You'll do your part, Captain. I'm sure of that._ " Lithgon looked away for a moment and accepted a digital pad from someone. " _Duty calls, Captain. I'll talk to you later. Be careful out there, and good luck._ "  
  
"Good luck to you too, Admiral. Dale out." Robert leaned forward and pressed the key to shut down the comm link.  
  
"And that leaves me nothing left but paperwork," he sighed, turning his attention to that labor.  
  
  
  
  
Lucy found the _Tikvah_ to be a remarkable ship from an engineering perspective. The hull had clearly been intended to be a colony ship but had undergone major modifications since its original purpose. Hydroponics bays provided a small amount of food, just sufficient to prevent starvation in the colony's population, and a meat vattery provided raw cloned cell meat - beef and fish from what she had seen - to supplement their diet with animal nutrients.  
  
Still, it was clear these people were living on the very edge of the precipice. Most looked, if not malnourished, slightly underdeveloped. Some had illnesses that they lacked the medicine to properly treat or manage. They lived in small spaces and their days were spent between what seemed to be enforced inactivity or frenzied work to keep their ship running. Their clothes were mostly unadorned and threadbare. One young woman had come to her offering a small ring if she could get a fresh set of clothes.  
  
A ring. With a jewel and everything. For a set of clothes that Lucy could effortlessly replicate back on the _Aurora_. She'd never forgive herself if she took the girl up on that offer.  
  
That said, for all of their horrible conditions, despite everything… she didn't feel that darkness that had permeated the Refugee Fleet. The people here didn't show anything like the attitude of the refugees from the Colonies of Kobol had. While they had been terrified, angry, and quick to become nasty when pushed, these people actually seemed… hopeful. The one girl had offered the ring for clothes invited her to sit and eat with her family; not with Lucy's rations, but with their own portions. They had so little, but they offered it freely.  
  
"We give them hope," Meridina noted. She stood beside Lucy and observed, a short distance away, one of the engineers teaching a group of adolescents how to maintain one of the power conduits. "For all that they have lost, hope still burns bright in their _swevyra_."  
  
"It's all they've had," Lucy observed.  
  
"Yes. Sometimes that is all one can have. And sometimes it is all that one needs." Meridina looked to her. "I did not mean to interrupt your work. I am here to oversee the return of some of their wounded. And to gauge their ability to resist boarding parties."  
  
"Is there any real threat of that?", Lucy asked. "The Nazis want to blow them out of space, not abduct them."  
  
"There is more than one way to do that," Meridina reminded her. "But I think this ship is about as secure as it could be. Their ship militia seems to have things well in hand."  
  
"That's comforting to know," Lucy answered. She looked back to the plasma conduit. "Sorry. I need to focus on this. I'm surprised this conduit hasn't gone boom yet."  
  
"I will await your return to the _Aurora_ , Lucy," Meridina answered.  
  
  
  
  
Julia and Scotty beamed over to the _Tikvah_ and were led directly to the meeting room. On the way both had ample chance to notice how different this ship was. Darker, crowded, more confined spaces, with the interiors dull brown and yellow with faded gray in spots. Some of the bulkheads had to be opened manually by the young man escorting them because the automatic systems had failed.  
  
Arik Shaham was waiting for them. This time he had a couple of young men with him. One was darker skinned than the other, and it was the second that drew Julia's attention for how much he resembled Arik. "This is my son, Yonatan," Arik said. "And my second in command, Benyamin Shameel."  
  
"Commander Julia Andreys, and Commander Montgomery Scott," Julia answered, gesturing to herself and Scotty.  
  
"Welcome to the _Tikvah_ ," Shameel said. He grinned at them. He had a well-kept beard and Julia considered him quite handsome, with a light olive complexion.  
  
Yonatan seemed somewhat less cordial. He nodded briskly at them.  
  
"I know our vessel isn't much," Arik answered. "But I hope you find our hospitality acceptable."  
  
"More than," Julia assured him.  
  
"Aye. Ye've done us a fine greetin', sir," Scotty agreed. "My teams tell me yer systems are workin' well given th' age on 'em."  
  
"Yes," Arik nodded. "Starship maintenance is something we all learn. Every citizen of _Tikvah_ over the age of 12 knows how to fix a power conduit or repair a burnt out circuit."  
  
"She's an old girl, but she's healthy an' strong," Scotty observed. "A credit tae her crew, certainly."  
  
"Speaking of them." Julia gave them a warm smile. "I was going to offer some replenishment for your food and medicine stocks. _Aurora_ has replicator systems and raw materials to provide humanitarian assistance in a crisis."  
  
Arik allowed himself a chuckle at that. "It is a shame our appetites were so horrible last night," he said. "Those 'finger foods' that your gallery served looked rather appetizing. Simple vegetables and vat-cloned meat get exhausting on the palate after a while."  
  
"Hargert would be happy to send your people some meals," Julia said. "Although it might take him some time to make enough for your entire ship."  
  
"There will be time enough for that later, Commander Andreys," Arik answered. "For now, we will focus on the repairs we need"  
  
"Of course." Julia nodded. "As for our other offer?"  
  
"I have submitted it to the community," Arik answered. "I intend to vote yes."  
  
"Perhaps ye should let us send ye through tae another universe now, Captain Shaham," Scotty recommended. "Just in case."  
  
Arik smiled softly at that. "That is my thought as well. But abandoning our universe of birth is a major question for our people. I'm awaiting a final word from our Rabbinical Council on the matter." He sighed. "Although if need be I will act and deal with the repercussions later."  
  
"It would probably be better to get the warp drive fixed first," Julia said. "Jumps between universes have specific spatial aspects to them, you can jump to somewhere further away relative to your starting position, but there's still a margin of error and you could end up deep in interstellar space."  
  
"I understand. Hopefully our drives will be up shortly."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you before Mister Scott and I examine our work teams?"  
  
"Nothing," Arik answered. "Although my daughter has asked for permission to visit your ship again. She's quite taken."  
  
Scotty and Julia exchanged knowing looks. , "Aye," Scotty said. "An' I think we have just th' lass tae show her around."  
  
  
  
  
Caterina was quick to show Na'ama to her science labs. "This is Science Lab 1," she said happily, showing her into the chamber. There were port and starboard exits, with them coming through the port, with the middle being a series of control consoles and sensor displays, both 2D and holographic 3D. Even now models of some space phenomena were being displayed on various instruments. "We mostly study space phenomena here and computer systems work. Science Lab 2 is where applied physics simulations are run and readings looked over."  
  
"Is there a Science Lab 3?", Na'ama asked. The young woman's eyes shined brightly with wonder.  
  
"Deck 20," Cat answered, grinning widely. "Biological materials. It's mostly run by Leo and his medical staff with some of our biologists. I'll have to take you down there before we're done and see if Doctor Ke'mani'pala is on duty."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She is… a relative term. Doctor Ke'mani'pala is a Gl'mulli. They don't really have genders. The Gl'mulli are a gelatinous species who sense their surroundings through sensitivity to energy and electromagnetic fields."  
  
Na'ama's face betrayed her surprise. "Really?'  
  
"Yeah. And they're _really_ good at microbiology."  
  
Caterina found a seat at one of the stations and invited Na'ama to sit beside her. Na'ama felt the science officer's enthusiasm to be infectious to her. _I wonder what it's like. Getting to travel to so many systems, so many universes, and just explore._  
  
"I'm running a data recompiler here," Caterina explained. "It's going through scrambled data we recovered from data we recovered from an alien computer system. It could have some important stuff on it."  
  
"Really?" Na'ama touched the nearby console and found a key to bring up the coding. "I've studied lots of computer systems since I was a child. My mother considered it important to be able to record our history."  
  
"You must not have a lot of open computer space over on your ship," Cat noted.  
  
"No. But we have enough." Na'ama started typing in little commands. "I think I can apply one of our screeners to this."  
  
"Screeners?"  
  
"Yes. It's a program that analyzes the raw data and finds natural patterns in the data that hooks up to other fragments. It's excellent for defragmenting information."  
  
Cat looked at her a moment before her smile turned into a laugh. "Why didn't we ever think of something like that?! Can you show me the plans?" When Na'ama nodded and used the console to hook into her systems on _Tikvah_ , Cat called up Jarod.  
  
By the time Na'ama was done, Jarod had arrived. "What have you got?"  
  
"I'm ready to run the pattern compiler now," Na'ama told them.  
  
"Let's do this," Cat agreed, smiling.  
  
Na'ama giggled with excitement before hitting the necessary keys. Together they watched the program start to work, examining the data and slowing patching things together. "Wow," Cat said. "That's pretty good."  
  
"I never imagined it would run so well," Na'ama said. "Your hardware is just so much better than ours."  
  
"This could be a big help." Jarod tapped her on the shoulder. "Thank you, Miss Shaham."  
  
"Please. Na'ama is fine."  
  
"I'm Cat." Caterina offered her hand.  
  
Na'ama nodded and accepted it. When the handshake was over she looked back to the systems. Her eyes followed various screens until she was looking at what looked like sensor returns.  
  
What she saw made her frown.  
  
Cat noticed it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What are these sensor readings?', Na'ama asked.  
  
Cat looked at them. "Oh, you're looking at yesterday's sensor logs. They come from the first systems we came to in our search. It's some kind of power surge I figured it was in background space, maybe a flare-up of subspace energy, or barring that, a ship having a momentary default."  
  
"No," Na'ama insisted. "It's not that." She looked up with growing horror. Her mind raced to things her parents had shown her, the work her father had given her in learning how to examine sensor returns. "You saw this on your way to find us?"  
  
"Yes." Cat saw the way her face was looking. "Na'ama?"  
  
"No. No no no." Na'ama shook her head. She couldn't keep her fear out. "It's _them_."  
  
"Who?", Cat asked.  
  
"The Nazi, the Hunters," Na'ama answered. "It's one of _them_."  
  
Jarod, having overheard, leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen. "How can you tell?"  
  
"I've seen these patterns before," she said. "It's from how they hide their ships from detection."  
  
"You're saying that's a byproduct of their cloaking system?", Cat asked.  
  
"Yes." Na'ama looked to her. "Did they follow you?! They might have suspected your purpose, please, did you see that signature anywhere else?"  
  
"No… no, I didn't," Cat replied. She looked back to her station and changed it to connect to the sensors. "Here, let me run a long range scan. I'll see if I can pick it up anywhere…." Cat stared at the screen.  
  
"What?", Na'ama asked.  
  
Jarod was looking too. "Caterina, that's the signature."  
  
"And it's almost on top of us," Cat said. She jumped from her chair. "We need to hurry!"  
  
Jarod slapped his multi-device. "Jarod to bridge!"  
  
" _Locarno here_."  
  
"Nick, call Code Yellow!"  
  
" _What? What's wrong?_ "  
  
"That signature Cat thought she saw at the rendezvous with the Phosako, it may be a Reich hunter vessel."  
  
There was an intake of breath from the other end of the comm line as Cat and Jarod left the lab and entered the main corridor. They turned and ran on toward the lift doors. The ship running lights turned yellow as they did.  
  
  
  
  
Robert got to the bridge just as Jarod and Cat did. "Report."  
  
"Na'ama Shaham recognized that background energy signature I saw yesterday," Cat said. "It's a Reich hunter ship under cloak. And I'm picking it up again."  
  
"What?" Robert felt his mind race. _Did we lead them to these people…? No. No, that other ship might have already been transmitting their location._ "Inform Captain Shaham." Robert looked to tactical. Angel was off-shift, so Lieutenant Luneri - a female Dorei - was on station. The purple-skinned, teal-dotted woman was already preparing the weapons. "Lieutenant, track that power signature. The moment it pops up I want you to hit it with everything."  
  
"Yes sir," Luneri responded.  
  
"On my mark, prepare to raise shields," Robert said. "Do we have any messages from _Tikvah_?"  
  
Jarod nodded. "Shaham's people are preparing for combat. They're ready to raise shields the moment the enemy ship appears."  
  
"Can they maneuver? I hate the idea of giving them an open shot, shields or no."  
  
Jarod shook his head. "No. Their engineering teams had to take impulse drives offline to continue repairs to the ship's power grid."  
  
"Dammit." Robert smacked his fist to the arm of his command chair. He felt his mind start to race. "They're sitting ducks. Nick, can you maneuver us to cover them?"  
  
"If that ship is half as agile as I think it is, we could never stop it from getting by," Nick answered.  
  
"I'm detecting a shift in the background energy of the anomalous signature," Cat said. "I… I think they're coming out of warp…."  
  
"Lieutenant, can you lock on?", Robe asked.  
  
Luneri worked furiously at her console. "Sorry. But I'm not getting a solid lock on the other energy signature."  
  
"Even if you could, there's no guarantee you'd hit. It's an anomalous area, the ship could be anywhere within that volume of space," Cat pointed out.  
  
"Regardless… manual aim, Lieutenant. Fire phasers when ready."  
  
"Aye, sir," Luneri answered, going to work on her console.  
  
The phaser strips on _Aurora_ 's starboard side lashed out, one by one. The beams of amber energy stabbed at empty space over and over again. But nothing seemed to connect.  
  
"Cat, can you get a clearer image so we can shoot more accurately?", Robert asked.  
  
"I'm doing my best, but the effect isn't localized enough."  
  
More phaser streaks joined the other. _Tikvah_ fired a few bolts of disruptor energy as well. But nothing hit.  
  
Then it appeared. A squat, compact, shark-like warship painted deep black. There were no markings, nothing to see that announced their affiliation. Bot it wasn't hard to know just whose ship it was.  
  
Luneri's aim was was true this time. Phaser fire lashed repeatedly against the small warship's shields. "Firing torpedoes!", the Dorei woman announced. Sparks of blue white light lashed out toward the Reich ship.  
  
Just as torpedoes erupted from its main launchers.  
  
The _Aurora_ 's torpedoes impacted first, defying the last minute maneuvers of the hunter ship. The small ship's shields broke down and two of the torpedoes made impact on bare hull. There was a flash of intense white light, the result of an anti-matter explosion, and then nothing was left.  
  
The torpedoes of the hunter ship didn't cause such catastrophe on the _Tikvah_. One was even destroyed by the disruptors on the Jewish refuge vessel.  
  
But the other two torpedoes made impact.  
  
The first slammed into the _Tikvah_ 's shields. It soon became clear that the torpedo was meant to deal with them; the moment it made impact there was a wave of energy from the impact point and the _Tikvah_ 's shields wavered.  
  
This allowed the second torpedo to bypass them directly and slam right into the upper starboard nacelle of the _Tikvah_ 's warp drive system.  
  
The resulting explosion consumed that warp nacelle in fire. The _Tikvah_ spun slightly from the force of the blast. Lights across the ship began to flicker off. Robert watched this in horror. "Jarod! Report!"  
  
"Their warp system is crippled," Jarod answered. "I'm reading major feedback through their power grid. With all of the makeshift repairs they've had to do, it couldn't deal with the hit."  
  
Robert watched the great habitat ship list in space and felt his stomach twist. "How many losses have they taken? What about our people?"  
  
"I'm trying to establish communications again." Jarod's hands moved swiftly over his controls.  
  
After several moments they got a signal. "Aurora _, do you read? This is Commander Andreys._ "  
  
"This is _Aurora_. Julia, how are things going over there?"  
  
" _Bad. Main power is offline. Most of auxiliary power is going to life support systems, and even those are offline on four decks in the engineering spaces. Mister Scott and their engineers are trying to assess the damage… Robert, I'm sorry. But this ship is crippled right now. I don't think we'll be getting her underway any time soon._ "  
  
"We took out the Reich hunter ship," Robert answered. "Hopefully that means we've got some time."  
  
"What was that ship?" she asked.  
  
Arik's voice came over the comm line. " _A stealth attack vessel. They train to launch attacks like that, cloaking and firing shield-piercing torpedoes before an enemy can react. I suspect their commander thought he could evade your torpedoes_ "  
  
"How do you defend against it?', Robert asked.  
  
" _By being able to go to warp and evade_ ," was Arik's bitter answer. " _I apologize, Captain, but I must see to my crew and people. We have casualties to attend to._ "  
  
Robert swallowed. _And there are so few left…_ "I understand. We're standing by to assist. Commander Andreys, please return to the ship so we can discuss our options."  
  
" _I'm on my way back now._ "  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was gathered in the conference room on _Aurora_. "From what I've heard, the _Tikvah_ is completely crippled," Robert said to his assembled command staff, including those returned from _Tikvah_. "What options do we have?"  
  
"Well, the warp drive is completely out," Lucy said. " _Tikvah_ needs major yard time to even hope of rebuilding it. And if the Nazis are gunning for us here, we don't have time to get a yardship out here."  
  
Meridina nodded. "What if we were to create a jump point for them? Could they not escape through it?'  
  
"There's no guarantee that they'd arrive close to a system," Caterina pointed out. "They could end up stranded in interstellar space."  
  
"Actually, that's not the main problem," Jarod said.  
  
"Aye." Scotty shook his head. "We cannae send th' ship through a point. She'll come apart if we put her engines tae th' necessary power tae enter a point."  
  
"Maybe we could use our own SIF field to reinforce their structural integrity?" Lucy suggested.  
  
"Nice idea, lass, but it's nae possible any longer. Even our ship cannae project an SIF field of th' necessary intensity an' size. Nae enough tae protect from acceleration _an'_ th' gravitational shear of a jump point."  
  
"So we can't jump them out or bring them under warp tow," Julia said.  
  
"Nae, Commander, we cannae do any of that." Scotty shook his head. "If I have a day or two I might be able tae rebuild her systems enough tae be taken under tow by th' _Aurora_."  
  
"That does seem to be our best choice," Jarod agreed. "I'll run the calculations to make sure, but…"  
  
Before he could finish, there was a beep over the comm line. " _Captain_." Lieutenant Luneri was speaking from the bridge. " _We have a ship on long range sensors coming in at high warp. According to Ensign al-Rashad, it has subspace fluctuations consistent with an anti-matter pulse drive._ "  
  
Robert swallowed. "Relay the sensor information in here, Lieutenant."  
  
" _Aye, Captain._ "  
  
A moment later the holo-projector over the central table activated to show the relevant sensor readings. Jarod, Cat, and Scotty examined them closely. "That… is a _big_ subspace signature," Cat said.  
  
"Real big," Jarod agreed. "I've not seen one this big yet."  
  
"Can you identify it?", Julia asked.  
  
"It's not on any of our recognition charts," he answered.  
  
"Maybe Captain Shaham will know," Julia said to Robert.  
  
He nodded and pressed the key on the table to re-open the channel to the bridge. "Lieutenant Luneri, put us through to Captain Shaham immediately. Prepare to relay sensor information."  
  
" _Aye_."  
  
After several moments Arik's voice came over the speaker. " _Captain Dale. What can I do for you?_ "  
  
"We're relaying a sensor return to you," Robert explained. "It just came up on long range sensors."  
  
There was a short pause. Then not so short. Arik's voice was shaky when it came back. " _Captain. That signature… that… that is a dreadnought._ "  
  
Robert felt like he'd been punched. " _What?_ ", he asked, incredulous.  
  
" _I have only seen this sort of pattern a few times_ ," Arik explained. " _It is from the power assembly of an_ Aryan _-class dreadnought._ "  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Even Angel frowned. The Alliance didn't know much about the _Aryan_ -class, the dread pride of the _Raumskriegsmarine_ , but what they did know was that it was a full-sized dreadnought that likely had few, if any, equals in the Alliance fleet as it was now.  
  
And the _Aurora_ , advanced as she was, was _not_ a dreadnought.  
  
A Hebrew curse spat on the line. " _I know this signature. That fluctuation pattern… yes. It's him._ "  
  
"Him?", Angel asked.  
  
"Oberführer _Hendrik Eicke, commander of the_ Eichmann," Arik answered. " _He and his ship have hunted us for years. He would be arrogant enough to risk the Phosako to pursue us…_ "  
  
Robert groaned. "A ship named for Adolf Eichmann…" He shook his head. "Damned appropriate, I guess. How far out are they?"  
  
Caterina hit a few keys to show the actual location of the signature, including speed and direction. "They're picking up speed. I think… no more than half an hour. Maybe forty minutes," she answered.  
  
Julia shook her head. "There's no way we can get the _Tikvah_ ready for a warp tow or jump that quickly."  
  
Robert looked around. He swallowed and thought on the situation. Whatever happened, he couldn't abandon these people. But if they stayed, he knew the _Eichmann_ , or any other ship of that class, would make short work of _Aurora_. "We're too far from Harris Station to ask for reinforcements," he said. "They'd never arrive in time. That leaves one last option." Robert drew in a breath. "We beam them over to the _Aurora_. All five thousand of the _Tikvah_ 's residents."  
  
"Five thousand people. In _half an hour?!_ Ye'll be puttin' heavy strain on all of our transporter systems!" Scotty protested. "Ye'll fry out everythin' from th' Heisenburg compensators tae th' subspace channel stabilizers!"  
  
"But it is possible," Lucy said. "We can average about six people every fifteen seconds on just one transporter station. And we've got six on the ship. Twice that if we include cargo transporters."  
  
"And the runabouts can manage another two per runabout," Jarod added. "The problem is sustained pace. Eventually we might have issues if there are any parts that go down."  
  
"Still, it's our best hope," Robert noted. "And if push comes to shove, they have their own light ships. We can cram as many of them as possible into our shuttle bay and launch deck."  
  
"That means no launching our own fighters," Laurent pointed out. "My pilots wouldn't be able to return."  
  
"I know, Commander," Robert said. "But it's something we'll have to do."  
  
"Couldn't we dock one of their attack ships into the _Koenig_ 's dock?" Julia asked. "That might carry another few hundred people, minimum."  
  
"Something to consider," Jarod said.  
  
"We're running out of time, though," Lucy said. "We need to start a transporter evacuation _now_ if we want to be done when that Reich dreadnought shows up."  
  
"Right." Robert touched a button beside him. "Captain Shaham, are you there?"  
  
" _We are, Captain Dale._ "  
  
"My crew and I have discussed the situation. Our only chance now is to beam your people over to the _Aurora_."  
  
There was a moment of silence. " _As in your matter transporters?_ "  
  
"Yes."  
  
" _I…. see. Yes. I understand. But can you fit all of our people together? Will I need to leave anyone behind?_ "  
  
"Not if we hurry," Robert said. "Get your people ready immediately. We're going to start transporting in the next few minutes or so. If you have any shuttles or craft that can dock with our ship or land in our fighter hanger or shuttle bay, send them separately."  
  
" _We will commence evacuation immediately. Thank you for your efforts on our behalf. Shaham out._ "  
  
Robert looked to the rest of the table. "Lucy, go to Transporter Station 2 and do what you can. Mister Scott, you're on Station 1. Jarod, I need you at Operations making sure everything's running smoothly. And I want all cargo transporters going as well. We've got maybe thirty minutes left before that Reich dreadnought shows up. Let's get these people out of here."  
  
Everyone left as quickly as they could.  
  
  
  
  
Arik was no stranger to crisis. His people had suffered so many close calls over the years that he was used to them. This crisis just happened to be the worst of many.  
  
"Take only what you can carry with you immediately," he urged into the ship's PA system. "It is a sacrifice, I know. But there will be opportunities to reclaim that which we lose."  
  
His order circulated through the ship. Section by section, the representatives of the _Tikvah_ Knesset responded to show their deck and sections as ready. Fifty responses in total, each representing one hundred or so people. Less than that in some cases given their recent fatalities.  
  
_And the wounded. They will need to be evacuated with care_ , he pondered, even as Sarah came up to him. "Yes?"  
  
"I cannot carry everything, she said. "Arik… our history. Our records. We will lose so much if…"  
  
"We can write histories again, love," he assured her. "We'll be alive to do so."  
  
She nodded. "I understand. I was just hoping there was a way to make sure they were preserved."  
  
"I will carry what I can." Arik looked to Yonatan. "Help your mother. Carry the data drives to the _Eagle_."  
  
"Father, you should let me stay with you," Yonatan protested. "There's still enough power in the capacitors to fire the super-disruptor once."  
  
"And what good would that do?" Arik demanded. "Against a dreadnought?"  
  
"It is something," Yonatan insisted. "Maybe give us an opening to plow our ship into them…"  
  
Arik seized his son's shoulders. "I know you wish to prove yourself a worthy leader of our people, Yoni. You _will_ get your chance. But I need you to _live_. Go with your mother. Help her and get her into the _Eagle_. It is under your command."  
  
Yonatan's eyes widened. "Father?"  
  
"It's yours, Yoni. Shameel and I will direct the evacuation until all is complete."  
  
Yonatan's mouth dried. He realized what his father was saying. "Father, please…."  
  
Sarah teared up. "Arik, you're not going to…"  
  
Arik gave him and his worried wife a reassuring smile. "I will not throw my life away. Unless we have no choice, I will see you again on _Aurora_. Go now, and if the worst comes and I go to my judgement, tell Na'ama how much I love her."  
  
"We will," Sarah promised. She reached around him and gave Arik a kiss. "Please, come back to us."  
  
"I will," Arik promised. _Now go._ "  
  
They did so. Shameel looked at him. "Sir, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"In case the _Eichmann_ arrives early, we must have a backup plan," Arik answered. "Come. We have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With war against the Reich looming, the Aurora is dispatched back to Universe S4W8 to find the Remnants.

Robert was watching the seconds tick away as they ran out of time. "Status?", he asked, mentally counting their time left to be within five minutes.

"Three thousand six hundred and sixty relayed by transporter," Jarod answered. "The runabouts have brought in another three hundred. Four hundred from the assault ship that just docked and ninety-five from their remaining shuttles."

"That leaves almost five hundred," Robert observed. "We're running out of time, we need to get those people out now."

"They're going as fast as they can, but we've already had delays from transporters being overextended," Jarod explained. "Transporter Station Five is still down. And Cargo Bays 2 and 7 have their transporters completely offline now due to strain."

"Are we going to make it?", Robert asked. He counted on Jarod's "Pretender" mind to do the math immediately.

"It'll be close," was all he said.

"Right." Robert looked around. Julia was off the bridge currently to oversee the settlement of the evacuees in specific parts of the ship, if just to ensure they weren't in the way if they had to fight off the arriving enemy warship. With Lucy and Scotty off manning transporters that left the bridge engineering station manned by a young Gersallian ensign, Mataran, but everyone else was in their proper place.

With a tap of a button Robert brought up a small holo-map zoomed out from the star system enough to show the approaching wapr signature. This might every well be the fight of his life, at least in terms of starship combat, if they couldn't flee before the process was over. And that was looking more and more likely.

" _Susquehanna_ just reported in," Jarod said. "Their transporters have gone down."

"Bring them back in," Robert replied. "In fact, bring all of our other runabouts back in before that ship gets here. I doubt we can hold it off long enough for them to get to safety anyway."

"Orders sent." Jarod noted another item. "The last of the _Tikvah_ shuttles is coming in for a landing, routing them to the fighter landing hanger."

All Robert could do was urge his people on mentally to finish in time. He kept a count as they neared the magic number, just past five thousand. _And I know we can outrun that bastard._

They still had two hundred left, though, when Caterina cried out, "They just accelerated! They'll be on top of us in forty seconds!"

_Damn!_ "Code Red," Robert ordered. "Angel, take whatever shots you can."

"Should I raise shields?"

Robert looked again at the figure. Two hundred and twenty-six. Two hundred and twenty-six people who would die if he ran. Captain Shaham was one of those two hundred and twenty-six; he'd be widowing Sarah and orphaning Yonatan and Na'ama.

_Sometimes you can't save them all_ , he thought to himself.

But even as he did, another part of him simply rebelled at the idea of leaving _anyone_ behind for these people. For _Nazis_ of all people. "We don't leave people behind," he reminded himself.

"Hail from _Tikvah_ ," Jarod said. He put them on without asking or saying so; there wasn't time.

" _Captain, if you can survive long enough to get the rest of my people off, I may have a way to buy you time_ ," Arik said.

"I'm up for anything, Captain Shaham," Robert replied.

" _Keep his attention then. Can you extend shields around_ Tikvah _?_ "

"We'll lose so much shield effectiveness that it won't work for long," Jarod warned.

"We don't have a choice. Do it." _At least this way we can sustain the evacuation._

"Extending shields," Angel said.

"Ship coming out of warp now!"

On the screen the enemy warship decelerated from warp. It was an ugly thing. The ship, which was nearly three hundred meters longer than the kilometer-long _Aurora_ , had a gunmetal gray hull spotted with disruptor cannon emplacements, some of them quite large, and a battery of missile cells to go with the evident torpedo launcher in the bow. Like all Reich ships it had that bizarre slant in the middle of the length, spending about a third of its length in a ten degree incline before the hull straightened again for the drive hull section. Blue Bussard ramscoops were joined to warp nacelles that shined blood red. The ship's angle, coming at them from "above", showed the ventral side of the hull. A large Nazi swastika emblem - black cross on white circle on a square of red - was emblazoned one deck "under" a trio of large spinal-mounted weapon emplacements. They were clearly the super-disruptors that Robert had already seen used by _Scharnhorst_ back at 33LA, but even larger than that battlecruiser's weapons.

An additional insignia was visible at several points; two lightning bolts side by side. Or rather, two "S"es side-by-side.

Robert waited to see if they would make a surrender demand.

Suddenly the three spinal mount weapons opened up, sending a trio of emerald disruptor beams at _Aurora_. Because Locarno was already maneuvering the ship away in an evasive maneuver, although one that wouldn't uncover the _Tikvah_ entirely, only one of the beams struck their extended shields.

The shield met the beam... and yielded. The disruptor beam slammed into their primary hull.

Robert felt a tremor go through his heart and gut.

Just one shot. Even with shields extended...

"Starboard shields failed!", Jarod shouted. "Shield cohesion down to fifty-four percent!"

Even as he asked that fire already erupted from the other disruptor emplacements on the enemy ship, joined by missile bombardment. The interceptors on _Aurora_ retorted to shoot down the incoming projectiles, but disruptor beam after disruptor beam struck at _Aurora_ 's overtaxed shields. The shields yielded on a couple of the larger shots, allowing the penetrating energy to scour _Aurora_ 's azure hull in multiple places.

Even as Jarod was busy reading off the damage, Angel was letting loose with everything she could. Phaser beams retaliated and slammed into the bow shields of the _Eichmann_ , joined by whichever cannon emitters she could bring to bear. But they couldn't present bow or aft to the ship, not without uncovering the _Tikvah_ to the dreadnought's murderous barrage, so there was no using the more powerful pulse plasma cannons or any effective barrages of torpedoes. What torpedoes Angel did fire, as a test, were taken out by intercepting disruptor fire due to the need to turn.

"Effect on shields?"

"Negligible," Jarod answered. "Their shields are still at over ninety-five percent."

_Which means they can hammer us with their best weapons and we can't touch them_. Robert looked to his displays. _Whatever this plan is, Shaham... please hurry. I can't wait much longer and risk damage to our warp drive._

 

 

 

Arik had only three people with him. Shameel, the best shot, was at tactical, Miryam Levitsky was keeping an eye on the power readings at their auxiliary engineering station, and Michael Zedner was at the helm, preparing for his order to turn the ship.

"Sir, you realize this ship will start falling apart the moment we achieve full acceleration?", Miryam said.

"Well aware of that," he answered. "But it'll only _start_."

"And we only have one full-power shot from the super-disruptor," she continued.

Arik smirked and said, "I know. Status on the _Aurora_?"

Shameel checked his board. "They've taken hull damage. Their shields are already failing. They can't survive much longer."

That prompted Arik to check his displays. Only a bit longer...

"Shouldn't we let them go?", Shameel asked. "Better that most of our people get away than none do if they are lost."

Arik had thought of that. But the thought made him feel sour. No. He would not leave another of his people behind to die at the hands of the Nazi, not if he could help it.

_You are being foolish_ , he imagined Sarah saying. And maybe she'd be right. But with these circumstances, he had a chance to save them all. And to give the SS a good black eye.

"Almost there," he muttered. "Almost. Standby to fire."

 

 

 

One of the secondary consoles sparked as _Aurora_ 's over-extended shields took another direct hit from the _Eichmann_ 's main weapons. This time all three beams hit. "Shields down to thirty percent! Hull breaches in Sections G and H, Decks 4, 6 through 10, and 14," Jarod reported. "Emergency forcefields in place."

"Any casualties?", Robert asked.

"None _yet_ ," he replied.

"I'm still not doing much to their shields," Angel said.

"Then forget it," Robert barked. "Mister Mataran, divert all weapon power to shields. Auxiliary power too."

"Aye sir," the Gersallian officer replied.

"Shields stabilizing at sixty-two percent," Jarod added. The ship shook again. "One of their anti-matter missiles got through." Jarod shook his head. "They're drawing to within five kilometers. At this range our interceptors are going to have trouble acquiring their missiles."

The turbolift doors opened and Julia marched in. "What's going on?!", she asked.

"We're taking a battering while the evacuation finishes," Robert said. "Captain Shaham has a plan."

Julia went to her seat and buckled her harness on. "This is crazy, Robert. We've gotten almost all of them off, if we take more hits like that we could lose the warp drive. We should leave."

"I know," he said. "But if Captain Shaham's plan..."

"He's not the captain of this ship," she retorted. " _You are_. Make the call."

Robert was ready to retort but stopped. He knew she was right.

But he also wasn't about to just abandon Shaham. He pressed the comm key to open the tactical link. "Captain Shaham, we can't stay here. I'm risking my entire ship..." They shook again as the Reich vessel's big guns laid into them once more, causing more consoles to spark from feedback. "...waiting for this plan."

" _There are only fifty of us left, Captain. I just need fifteen more seconds._ "

"Shields are back down to thirty-eight percent," Jarod warned. "Primary Generator 2 just overloaded and went off-line. We have to restore the shields to normal or we'll lose the entire system." The ship shuddered again. "Thirty-two percent. Damage on Decks 22, 25, and 31."

"Enemy range is now six kilometers," Locarno warned.

"If they get any closer our interceptors will never intercept their missiles," Julia said. "Robert...."

"Ten left," Robert answered. "Almost there."

"Robert, you need to..."

" _Captain, move your position, now!_ ," Arik shouted over the tac-comm line.

"You heard the man, Nick!", Robert bellowed. "Full impulse! Evasive maneuvers!"

 

 

 

The _Aurora_ accelerated suddenly, throwing off the aim of the Reich dreadnought just as more of its disruptors lashed out. Missiles that had been meant to crash into the ship's overextended shields instead flew into empty space. They had not been programmed to lock on to the _Tikvah_ so they started to turn to pursue _Aurora_ , causing them to fall victim to _Aurora_ 's pulsed-fire interceptors.

A couple of disruptors now sliced into the unshielded _Tikvah_ , causing explosions to plume from her damaged, unshielded hull. The vessel started moving as well. Her structure quaked as she did; bereft of a structural integrity field, the old ship was starting to fall apart from the stress of the sudden acceleration.

On her bridge, Arik watched the _Eichmann_ loom ahead. He thought of all the times he'd run into that ship. Into that villain Eicke. All of his people who had died at the hands of Eicke and his fanatics.

That would end today.

Due to the short range, _Eichmann_ only had seconds to react to the sudden rushing hulk of the _Tikvah_. The massive dreadnought started to turn to port to get clear. Zedner's hands flew over the helm controls to adjust _Tikvah_ 's attitude, ensuring she followed the movement.

They wouldn't ram bow-on-bow. The _Eichmann_ 's maneuvering ensured that. But that was fine by Arik's reckoning. He didn't want to hit there.

In fact, Eicke and his helmsman had given Arik the target he'd wanted all along.

And as the red ramscoop of the _Eichmann_ 's starboard warp nacelle filled the bridge viewer, Arik felt an intense sense of satisfaction. " _Fire!_ "

Shameel's finger stabbed down on the control. A thick beam of emerald energy erupted from the bow of the _Tikvah_. The dying ship's last defiant shot at her tormentors slammed into the _Eichmann_ 's shields.

They held.

But that was anticipated. It wasn't about penetrating the shields but weakening them. Making sure they weren't coherent enough to tear _Tikvah_ apart from the impact. And now they weren't; they yielded before the power of _Tikvah_ 's mass and acceleration.

Arik breathed a silent prayer for the future happiness of his family and waited for the end that would inevitably come upon impact.

There was a sudden jolt as the _Tikvah_ slammed into the _Eichmann_ 's warp nacelle.

And a strange sensation filled Arik at that moment. Was this what death was actually like? _Tikvah_ 's anti-matter fuel was going up. This had to be what it felt like to be....

....and suddenly he was elsewhere. A chamber, standing on a platform of blue and white light, facing a young woman in an Alliance uniform that he realized he knew.

"We got 'em!" Lucy Lucero shouted. She hit a key on her control. "Bridge, last survivors off _Tikvah!_ "

And at that, all Arik could do was laugh. Judgement, it seemed, would be put off for another day.

 

 

 

The old _Tikvah_ did not die quietly.

Already falling apart, wounded, crippled, the converted habitat ship slammed into the warp nacelle of the _Eichmann_. Her hull and structure, already weakened by the acceleration to the point of collapse, was crushed instantly by the impact.

The same impact also undid all of the magnetic field projectors In her anti-matter fuel bunkers. It crushed the smaller projectors attached to each pod of anti-matter fuel.

And thus matter met anti-matter and, as nature dictated, the two types of material annihilated each other in a burst of gamma ray photons and neutrinos. The resulting annihilation released massive quantities of energy that overwhelmed the structure of the Reich dreadnought's warp nacelle. The plasma surging within the nacelle was released from confinement, leading to further explosions that blew the nacelle apart. Debris and atmosphere freely surged from the wounds that appeared in that corner of the ship, the result of a catastrophic loss of electrical power due to feedback through the system.

The _Eichmann_ was lamed now. But not toothless. The power loss did not take out main power on the dreadnought and her weapons, at least those facing _Aurora_ , continued to blaze away.

 

 

 

Robert and Julia watched the destruction of _Tikvah_ with wide eyes. _My God... did he..._ Robert heard Lucy's cry come over the speakers. He felt a hopeful grin come to his face as a reaction.

But there was no time for celebration. Despite everything _Eichmann_ was still shooting. Her super-disruptors again raked across _Aurora_. Even with shields restored to their proper tight projection, the ship still shook violently. "Shield effectiveness down to twenty-five percent," Jarod warned. "We just lost another generator. Stress damage to upper starboard nacelle."

"We've done all we can," Robert insisted. "Get us out of here, Nick."

"Yes sir!" Locarno answered. His hands seemed to fly over his controls as he laid the appropriate course into the system and orientated _Aurora_ properly. The ship shook again even as he did so.

And then they were at warp. "Are they able to pursue?" Robert asked. "Backup warp field generators or something like that?"

"No," Jarod answered. "Their warp drive is crippled. Completely."

"I can confirm that," Caterina crowed. "They're not showing any sign of engaging warp drives. We're free and clear!"

Some cheers came from the junior officers on the bridge. Julia drew out a sigh and gave Robert a meaningful look. "We need to talk," she said.

"I know," he answered. "Stand down from Code Red, everyone." Robert sighed. Best to get this over with. "Jarod, you have the bridge." He stood up, nodded to Julia, and walked toward the ready room office.

Jarod left Ops, letting it be taken up by Mataran, and got to the command chair by the time Julia followed Robert into the office. Robert didn't bother sitting down. He went over to his desk, turned, and faced Julia. "I took a risk, yes."

"A _stupid_ risk," Julia hissed. "You should have left the moment that dreadnought started pouring fire into us, Robert!"

"We would have left two hundred people to die if I had," he countered. "Including Captain Shaham, the leader of these people."

"Leaders come and go! We had saved most of them!" Julia shook her head. "That was _stupid_ , Robby. _Goddamned stupid._ "

Robert stared. It was not often one heard her use such language. And using his childhood nickname in that context? That was almost a violation of everything they'd been to each other.

"I get it," Julia said. "You want to save everyone. You have something to prove by standing up to the Nazis, to show you can face them in a fight. But this wasn't the time or place or circumstances! We're _lucky_ we had no fatalities, Rob!"

"You would have left them behind?" Robert asked. "Really? You would have taken the Shahams' father and husband away?"

" _Yes_ ," she answered. "I _would have_. Because your job is to fulfill our missions and protect this ship and crew. You had accomplished _all_ reasonable objectives on that score." Julia pointed back to the bridge. "You can't always be the white knight! You can't always save everyone when you're in that chair, Rob! You have to be ready to make the tough decision to save what you can and leave others behind."

"And what if it was _you_ , Julie?!" Robert shot back. "Or Angel or Cat or Zack?! What if I had to leave one of you behind?!"

She stopped speaking for the moment. "I understand, okay?"  Julia had found her voice again. "I understand you don't want to leave anyone behind. And I would hate myself if I had to leave any of us behind like that. But that's what we signed up for, Robert."

Robert looked at her intently. "Do you mean that?"

She nodded. "I do."

"You... would want to be left behind?"

"To save the ship? Yes."

"Left behind to someone like Fassbinder? Or to people like the Batarians, the Dominion, the Cardassians?"

Julia swallowed. Robert found his dream coming back to him. The idea of what those powers might do to her as a captive, might do to _any_ of them... "If you're asking do I _want_ to get tortured or enslaved or God knows what else?" She shook her head. "No. No I don't. I pray nothing like that ever happens to any of us. But it could. And that's part of our life now, it's something I've accepted."

"I've felt what the Cardassians do to people," Robert said.

"Through that mind-link Meridina had with the Maquis prisoners earlier this year?" Julia asked.

"Yes." Robert swallowed. "And I've dreamed... I've dreamed of things being done to... well, to you."

"More of those nightmares."

"Yeah. And..." He shook his head. "The very idea of you going through that, Julie? I... I can't. I can't stomach it. I can't imagine having any one of us go through that. And if it was because I left one of you behind..." He closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to prevent any tears from flowing. "God, if I had to abandon one of you to torturers and slavers... I... I...." With a struggle he found his voice. "...I couldn't forgive myself, Julie. I _can't_ leave anyone behind."

Watching Robert struggle like that was hard. Julia realized she'd touched a nerve. "Robert, you can't let these nightmares get to you like that."

"I can't do that to any of you," Robert insisted. "I can't live with the thought."

"Robert. You're the captain of this ship. You have a job to do and we all know that. Nobody could blame you..." She caught herself. "...except yourself. And I know you would. So listen." She stepped up and took him by the arms. "If that day ever comes, Robby... if you ever have to leave me behind to save everyone else, and the bad guys take me and... start hurting me." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "I want you to forgive yourself."

"I won't be able to," he admitted.

"Let me finish," Julia urged. "Forgive yourself. Focus on your job. Because I won't give them a thing. And no matter what they do to me, I'll know one thing." Julia pulled him into a hug and talked directly into his ear. "I'll know you're coming for me, okay? That you're going to save me. Just as I'd save you. Because we'd all do that for each other."

Robert listened to her say that and felt an ache in his heart at the very notion. "I'd still be responsible for your suffering."

"And you'd make up for it by rescuing me." She pulled back from the hug enough to face him, eye to eye. She smiled at him. "Because... well, let's face it Robby. You've _always_ enjoyed the idea of being the White Knight."

He stared at her for a moment. And then, despite the twisted up feelings inside of him, all of the fears of those nightmares being potential futures plaguing his mind as of late... he laughed. A low, steady chuckle, growing and causing Julia to giggle and then laugh along with him. "I'm too much of one, Angel says," Robert said between laughs. Tears started flowing from his eyes.

"You _are_ ," Julia insisted. She let her tears come freely as well. "But that's what I love about you. Knowing that your heart's in the right place. There are worse flaws than being unwilling to accept that people are suffering."

He nodded. "I understand," he said. He pulled back from the hug a bit and turned to his desk. "I... I should probably get a report started for Admiral Maran. And call up Beth to see about arranging living space for five thousand people."

"Yeah," Julia agreed. "You should. I'll go man the bridge."

"Who's getting the people into living spaces?"

"I've got Leo coordinating with Sarah Shaham." Julia took a step backward. "It won't be for long. We should be able to make a direct jump to New Liberty by the time we return to Harris Station."

"They might be able to get some transports out to ferry Shaham's people to New Liberty," Robert said. "Although God knows I'd love to visit."

"Yeah." Julia straightened her spine. "Permission to return to duty, Captain?"

Robert nodded at her. He watched her turn to leave and found himself speaking again. "You know, Julie.... I've had a thought lately."

She turned back to face him. "What?"

He looked at her directly. "Maybe... I don't know..." He sighed. "Have you ever considered we have the wrong jobs?"

Julia smiled at him and shook her head. "No. I can't say I have."

"I'm not trying to be self-abusive or anything. I'm just thinking..." He smiled at her. "Maybe you should be the one in the big chair."

"Well, I'm in it often enough...", Julia pondered aloud, keeping her smile wide. " _Captain_ Julia Andreys... sounds awesome, doesn't it?"

"I think so, yes," Robert said.

She shrugged at him. "Maybe one day, right?" And she went through the door.

As it swished to a close behind her, Robert sighed and said, "Yeah. One day." He drew in a breath and focused his eyes on his computer screen. "No more time for emo thoughts," he mumbled to himself. "Paperwork calls, Captain Dale. Paperwork calls."

 

 

 

_Ship's Log: 6 July 2641; ASV Aurora. Captain Robert Dale recording. We have returned to Harris Station to begin repairs to the ship and send Arik Shaham and his fellow survivors from_ Tikvah _on to their new lives. We are transferring his people to a waiting transport ship that will ferry them to New Liberty Colony._

_According to Admiral Relini, the Phosako were unable to vector in any ships to deal with_ Eichmann _before she regained limited warp capability. The SS dreadnought has apparently managed to retreat successfully toward Reich territory. A part of me wonders if we could have finished the SS ship off instead of fleeing when we did, but given the tense situation already existing I'm quite sure that blowing up a Reich dreadnought would have instigated the war we're hoping to keep delayed._

_Whatever happens, I look forward to seeing Arik Shaham and his family off._

 

The last of the transport shuttles was sitting in the main shuttle bay. The _Eagle_ , the attack vessel Yonatan Shaham had docked to _Aurora_ was already alongside the transport _Star of Boise_ for its imminent jump to Universe H1E4, and the Shahams themselves were the last of their people who were going to transfer over to the two ships. Robert and the command staff of the _Aurora_ were assembled to see them off.

Arik happily shook Robert's hand. "Thank you, Captain Dale. You and your brave crew have given us all new hope for a bright future."

"We're proud to have saved you," he answered.

Arik nodded. "I... apologize, Captain."

"Hrm?"

"I put your ship in danger," he continued. "I was so devoted to getting all of my people out, and to trying to harm those who have killed so many of us, that I didn't think of the trouble I might have caused you. I am thankful that none of your crew died because I refused to leave anyone behind."

Robert exchanged knowing looks with Julia, who grinned at him. "Yeah, I feel the same way," Robert assured him. "I hate the idea of leaving people behind too."

"Sometimes people in our position have to make hard choices. I'm just glad that our refusal to accept that caused no greater harm this time."

"Your cousin runs New Liberty, I'm told?", Sarah asked.

"Yes. Beth." Robert nodded. "She's already getting places set up for you. I mean, you'll start with prefab housing, but there are plenty of materials for full houses. And the economy on New Liberty is getting bigger all the time. There's a big boom in mining in the region and New Liberty provides a lot of consumer products and raw foodstuffs to the mining operations. Not to mention the thriving trade in hi-tech consumer gadgets for H1E4 Earth."

"And I'm told Mister Godedsky and the Rabbinical Council of New Liberty are eager to see you," Julia added. "They've done a lot of work on reconciling differences between Jewish traditions caused by different universal standards."

"We've done our best keeping ours," Sarah said. "I can't wait to see what we may have lost, or may learn, from the others."

"I'm just happy to know we're not all that's left," Yonatan said. "We're not on the verge of extinction any more."

"No you're not," Jarod said.

"I have a question," Meridina said. "' _Tikvah_ '... what did that mean?"

Arik and his family smiled at the Gersallian Knight. "'Hope'", Arik answered.

"I see." Meridina nodded. "A fine name for your ship. I am sorry that it was lost."

"The ship may have been lost, but Hope is never lost," Sarah answered. "It survives in hearts even when everything seems lost. Just as our old home will survive in our hearts."

"Agreed," Meridina replied. "May Hope continue to bring Light to us all."

Arik checked the watch on his wrist, set now to ship time. "Well, the Captain of the _Star of Boise_ shouldn't be made to wait for us. We had better get going."

"I wish we weren't," Na'ama said. "I'd love to stay on _Aurora_ longer. This ship is wonderous."

"We're always back for the anniversary of the Colony founding," Robert said. "We'll see you next May."

"And I'll give you a real tour next time," Cat promised Na'ama.

Na'ama smiled back. "I'd like that."

Arik led his family in turning to board. He let his wife step in first. Na'ama was to go next, but she stopped and turned. "Caterina!", she called out. "Let me know how that computer screener works for you!"

"I will!", Caterina called back.

Na'ama waved again and ducked into the shuttle. Yonatan followed her. Arik went to enter and stopped. He looked back to the _Aurora_ crew and smiled. He gave a bow of his head and then saluted them. "May the Lord of Hosts protect and guide you, my friends."

"God be with you too," Robert answered.

Meridina bowed her head respectfully. " _Mi rake sa swevyra iso_."

Arik got into the shuttle and closed the door behind him. Everyone waited as the shuttle's engines powered up and gave a wave goodbye as it turned and left the shuttle bay. The doors slid to a close behind the shuttle.

"Aye, that was a job well done," Scotty said. "Now, I'm off t' make sure th' repairs are gaein' along properly."

"And Meridina and I are late for mind powers practice," Lucy said, teasing her mentor. Meridina smiled gently and shook her head.

"We've all got things to do," Robert said. "So let's get to them."

 

 

 

That night, Robert laid in his bed and felt Angel's head settle under his chin. With everything that had happened, it wasn't surprisingly they had made love to each other, and intensely at that. Angel sucked in a breath. "I wish we could have finished those bastards off," she said. "They killed so many of those poor people."

"I know. But... let's face it, blowing up a Reich dreadnought would have sent things over the edge."

"Maybe. But we know the war is coming." Angel's fingers moved over Robert's rib. "So, you and Julie."

"What?"

"Your argument in the ready room after the fight at 27IR," Angel said. "What did you discuss?"

"The necessities of command," Robert sighed. "And the idea that I might have to leave someone behind one day."

"Like me?", Angel asked.

"Anyone," Robert said. "Julia said she'd hate herself, but she'd do it."

"Sounds like her." Angel shifted a little. "Could you do it?'

Robert thought on it. "I don't think so," he admitted. "I... I just don't think so."

"Yeah. Julia's got a good heart too, but she's... she's a boss lady. She's Ms. Responsibility, Ms. Professional. She'd turn her heart off and make a call like that." Angel settled her forehead up against Robert's chin and kissed him over his heart. "But you can't. And that's why, despite everything, I love you."

"Thanks," he answered. "Angel?"

"Yes?'

"Do you see us... lasting?", he asked. "Because I know we've been distant at times. And there's the whole fraternization issue and..."

"What I think," she began, "is that sometimes things end. And we've ended before. But right now, I don't give a damn. I've got you right here, and you've got me, and we're going to settle off into sleep together and see what tomorrow brings."

"Sounds... good, yeah," Robert replied, after which he yawned. Angel yawned too.

They dozed off.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With war against the Reich looming, the Aurora is dispatched back to Universe S4W8 to find the Remnants.

**Tag**  
  
Caterina didn't bother getting breakfast in the Lookout. She got a thermos of coffee, a doughnut, and went straight for Science Lab 1. It was empty when she got there, as she knew it'd be, so she was all alone to check the progress of the computer data compiling that Na'ama's programed was doing. Cat had to stifle a yawn before taking a sip of coffee and a bite of fluffy, replicated goodness. She would have to thank Jarod for helping her perfect the food replicators' doughnut-making.  
  
After another bite she started tapping keys to see what data had compiled. There were a few more universal frequencies and designations to compile. Always cool. And some astrographical data...  
  
Cat's eyes widened. She nearly knocked over the thermos as she brought her hand over and smacked the comm key on her multi-device. "Delgado to Dale!"  
  
For several moments there was no reply. Cat decided to repeat herself. "Delgado to Dale! I need to see you, to see everyone! This is important!"  
  
After what seemed like a whole minute, Robert answered, " _I'm here._ "  
  
Cat could barely make out a familiar groan and a mumbled sentence, the only words she was able to recognize being the equally-familiar phrase "crazy sister". Her cheeks flushed pink as she realized she'd interrupted her sister and her sister's boyfriend at an inopportune time.  
  
Then her eyes went over the data again and that bit of embarrassment faded. "It's important! I just got some crucial data from the 33LA Darglan facility recompiled! This is... this is _huge!_ "  
  
After another two seconds Robert said, " _Alright. Staff meeting in an hour._ "  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had gathered for the meeting, Lucy in Tom Barnes' place, and Cat seemed ready to explode. "You have our attention, Caterina," Robert said to her.  
  
"Okay. Na'ama Shaham gave me a program she called a screener, but it's more appropriately a VI data pattern recognition program," Cat explained, her voice almost squeaking with excitement. "And I've been using it to compile data fragments from our dumping of the 33LA facility's records before we blew it up."  
  
"Did you find something?", Jarod asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes I did!", Cat shrieked in excitement. She hit a key. The system brought up a large starmap, showing a chunk of the local galactic region. An overlay showed known astro-political borders. An entire section of space became highlighted by a field. "According to the recompiled data, this area - in N2S7 the Dorei call the system at the center of this spot BTA-992260 - is the location of the Darglan Facility!"  
  
That got _everyone_ 's attention. "You're sure?", Lucy asked.  
  
" _Positive!_ " Cat tapped several keys, bringing up text data. "I don't have all of the coordinates yet, I can't say which system, but the galactic coordinates I do have show it has to be somewhere around here!"  
  
"Good work, Cat," Julia said, smiling.  
  
"This is.. Incredible," Robert added. He looked over the map and felt a bit of a frown form on his face. "But look where it is."  
  
"The edge of Nazi space," Locarno observed. "The Facility is probably outside of it going by the margin of error, but even then it's a hell of a lot closer to their core areas than ours in this universe."  
  
"That's the downside," Cat admitted. "But it's no big deal. Either we take the long way around or… or maybe attempt a jump from N2S7? Or another universe. Then we can scan for the signs of a DT field and narrow our search."  
  
"Cat, that's risky," Jarod pointed out. "Without something to lock onto, the spatial aspect of the jump gives us a wide margin of error. We could end up jumping right on the Reich border. Maybe even over it. Even if we don't violate their space, their patrols will notice us jumping in. They can't help but notice it."  
  
"So we go the long way around," Cat said. "Or… or we send a probe or something…"  
  
"If the Nazis got their hands on anything we could rig to lock jumps onto, they could reverse-engineer it," Lucy warned. "Maybe not make an IU drive from it, but there's no telling what problems we could get."  
  
"Aye, lass," Scotty agreed. "It wouldnae be safe unless we warped directly there. An' they'd see us comin'."  
  
"A cloaked ship could possibly make the trip," Julia pointed out. "Maybe one of our old Darglan light utility ships? _Weaver_ , _Rodriguez_..."  
  
"I can bring it up with Admiral Maran," Robert said. "He'd have to make the call."  
  
"We've _got_ to do this," Cat insisted. "This… the opportunity here! Once we have that Facility there's all sorts of Darglan technology we might be able to further replicate! More universe signatures to find!"  
  
"And we could make sure the Nazis never get it," Angel added.  
  
"Yeah, that too!"  
  
"I'm sure Peter or Jasmine would be up to the mission," Julia said. "Jasmine's been doing good training with…"  
  
They were interrupted by a tone from the bridge. Jupap's voice crackled in. " _Captain, we're picking up a distress signal on all frequencies._ "  
  
Robert blinked at that. "What?" He could see the others were as confused. "Where's it coming from?"  
  
" _Identifying… sir, it's coming from the… the_ Liberty _, sir._ "  
  
Jupap's announcement felt like a thunderbolt slamming into the room, draining it of all the positive enthusiasm Caterina's find had filled it with. "What?!" Robert stood up. "Feed it in here!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the flatscreen monitor behind Robert. The image came alive with crackles of signal disruption. The command bridge of the _ASV Liberty_ was showing through the signal problems..  
  
It looked like a mess.  
  
Flames licked up from electrical fires consuming control consoles in the background. Smoke was obscuring some of the other figures rushing around. In the center of the screen a female Dorei, with teal skin and dark blue spots, was looking right at them. Light blue blood oozed from a piece of metal that had gone through her left shoulder, her left arm now dangling uselessly at his side. A cut on her forehead was pouring thick blue blood into her purple eyes. " _....out of nowhere_ ," she was saying. " _I repeat, this is Lieutenant Commander Anjema Torsama, Second Officer of the_ Liberty _. The Fourth Fleet…_ " There was a burst of static that cut the signal briefly. " _...heavy attack. We are in need…._ " Another burst of static. " _....assistance. I'm in command… Admiral Lithgon and Cap-... -bury are dead. We've taken heavy casualties. Over three quarters of the Fourth…. destroyed. They're killing us! They're wiping… out!_ "  
  
"Where's this signal coming from?!", Julia shouted.  
  
" _The vicinity of Krellan Nebula_ ," Jupap answered.  
  
" _...out of the Nebula…. Impossible, but they did it! The ambush… overwhelming for-.... drives inoperable! We're…. slaughtered!_ "  
  
Torsama looked off the screen. A voice, barely audible, screamed, " _They're coming back!_ "  
  
The Dorei woman nodded. " _I repeat… Lieutenant Comm-... Anjema Torsama of the_ Lib _-...We have been amb-... by a Reich fleet coming out of… -lan Nebula! There are hund-... of them… made them earn it, but we cannot st-.... -em! The Fourth Fleet is be-... annihilated! You must pre-.... -or invasion!_ " Torsama seemed to look to something slightly beyond the screen. " _The Supreme One for-… us all and grant… mercy._ " She closed her eyes as tears started to flow down them. A moment later Torsama was thrown off her feet by the ship shaking beneath her. Cries and screams came over the line.  
  
And then the entire image disappeared in a final and violent burst of static.  
  
The _Aurora_ crew simply stared at the empty screen for several minutes. "...what…" Caterina sniffled. "Oh my God, what just…."  
  
"You heard her," Jarod said quietly. "The Nazis attacked them."  
  
"The entire Fourth Fleet." Julia's voice was full of horror. Her face paled. "There were over two hundred starships in that fleet. A dozen dreadnoughts. The _Liberty_. The _Agamemnon_. The _Argus_."  
  
"The _Park_ was one of their scouts," Locarno reminded them all. "Ibraham was commanding her."  
  
"Two hundred of our best ships," Robert gasped. He fell backward into his chair and nearly slid off of it and onto the ground. "Gone. It's… it's my fault. It's…"  
  
Julia swallowed and looked to the others. "Okay. Okay, let's get to work. Jarod, Angel, Scotty, we have to have the ship combat ready, and combat ready _now_. Patrice, make sure your pilots are prepped for immediate launch."  
  
Laurent nodded.  
  
"I'll get medbay ready for combat casualties," Leo said, saving Julia from having to give that order.  
  
She nodded in thanks and looked to Caterina, who was crying. "Cat. Cat, get a hold of yourself. I need constant long range sensor sweeps. We can't let them take us by surprise." When Cat didn't immediately reply, Julia stepped up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Cat, sensor sweeps!"  
  
"R-...right!", she answered. "Right, sensor sweeps!" She looked to Lucy. "I need you to make sure our systems are calibrated."  
  
"I'll ensure our security personnel are ready for any contingency," Meridina said. "Commander Kane and his Marines are still on the station, but we'll get them back as soon as I depart for my office."  
  
"Good." Julia nodded. "I'll get with Harris Station's quartermaster and make sure we've got a full combat load for extended operations. Alright everyone, we need to get to work!"  
  
They filed out and Julia looked to Robert, who was still staring off into space. "It's my fault," he said. "I… I… this war… I made the decision about 33LA… this is my fault, Julie."  
  
Julia put a hand on his shoulder. Her green eyes showed sympathy for him. "The crew needs you, Rob. I'm just the First Officer. You're the Captain. Everyone in here might be willing to accept me taking charge for the moment, but the other officers and the crew? They need to see Captain Robert Dale somber and ready for action. They need someone to show confidence. Okay? This is no time to feel guilty about things."  
  
Robert closed his tear-filled eyes and drew in a breath. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I…. I just…" He slammed his fist against his chair arm. "God _damn them_ ," he swore. "And damn me for… yes. You're right Julia." He stood from the chair and took another breath, trying to compose himself. "Make sure everything is ready. I need to get a hold of Admiral Maran and find out our orders."  
  
"I'll wait for you on the bridge." Julia turned and left, leaving Robert to make the call.  
  
  
  
  
An hour later everyone, junior officers and command staff, were watching as Robert emerged from the conference room. He had total composure now. There was no sign of the tears that had flowed from his eyes. No indications of the guilt within him, or of the feeling his nightmares were coming true. His face was locked in a stoic look of calm, collected command.  
  
"We're ready for orders, Captain," Julia said, standing beside her chair with her hands at the small of her back.  
  
Robert looked at her and nodded. He looked to everyone else. Ensign al-Rashad was sitting at the Auxiliary station nearest Sensors, where Cat had also regained emotional control. Jupap was at Communications and Lieutenant Luneri beside him at Secondary Tactical. Scotty stood beside where Lucy was seated at Engineering. Angel looked at him expectantly from Tactical. Commander Kane and Meridina stood to either side of her. Laurent was over by the port rear turbolift door. Jarod and Locarno were, of course, at Operations and Helm. And Leo was in the seat to the left of the Command Chair.  
  
"Thank you for being here, everyone." Robert swallowed and walked up to his chair. He didn't sit down. "Commander Jarod, please put me on ship-wide address."  
  
"Yes Captain." Jarod hit the appropriate keys. "You're on ship-wide."  
  
"Attention, everyone. This is Captain Dale. I have an announcement to share with you all." Robert took in a short breath to steel his nerves. "We've confirmed that a Reich invasion fleet has entered Alliance space along the Krellan Nebula. The Fourth Fleet moved to intercept them, but were ambushed by an additional fleet of Reich warships that emerged from the nebula when the battle began."  
  
Robert stopped speaking for the moment, knowing that his crew needed to digest this information. "Despite Admiral Lithgon's best efforts, the _Liberty_ and her entire crew have been lost. Almost every ship that was with her was lost as well to overwhelming force. There are only a few surviving ships that managed to escape the battle. The Fourth Fleet has ceased to exist."  
  
"In light of what has happened," he continued, "President Morgan has sent official notice. By order of a Joint Session of the Alliance Council, the United Alliance of Systems has formally declared war on the Third Reich. We are now at war with the Nazi Empire."


End file.
